The Strongest Princess
by kurisu313
Summary: In a setting similar to Magnolia five hundred years ago, a thief takes one last big score to settle his life from now on. Little does he know the regal politics that he'd be caught up in, or the woman that he'd meet. As a kingdom plunges into its darkest hour, who will emerge as its new leader?
1. The Thief

**The Strongest Princess**

**Chapter 1**

**The Thief**

Fiore was a magnificent kingdom, set in a world of magic and monsters, of danger and adventure. At the very heart of Fiore was the capitol city, Magnolia, in which the King, Makarov Dreyar lived. The castle known as Fairy Tail was an enormous building, the largest of its kind ever to be built. It was built into the face of an enormous mountain, going up rather than outwards. In the mountain's shadow sat the city itself.

Makarov was a kind and benevolent ruler, though now very advanced in years. His queen had passed away over three decades ago now, due to a condition of the heart. He had one son, who had betrayed the kingdom and been exiled. This left only his grandson, Laxus, as the sole remaining heir to the entire country. Fearing for the stability of the monarchy, Makarov had adopted four orphaned daughters many years ago in their infancy. Three of them were all now twenty years old, and coming of age.

There was Erza, the strong and fiery redhead. Though a kind and generous person, she was a ferocious tactician and warrior, taking a great interest in the kingdom's military. None ever dared cross her, either for love of her or fear of her. She was General to the King's armies. Those who marched under the kingdom's banner swore fealty to her first.

There was Kagura. Where Erza was passionate and talkative, Kagura was silent and passive. She sought her own strength of arms above all else, refusing to allow the monarchy to be looked down upon as weak if the crown would fall to her. Still, despite her strict nature, Kagura had a good heart, just one locked away by past strife. She was leader of the Rune Knights, Magnolia's police force.

There was Minerva. In contrast to her adoptive sisters, Minerva was cruel and brooding, but never in public. Possessing a cold and sharp beauty, she had many admirers and hangers on. It was said though, that she could turn a man to stone at a glance, like a gorgon. She was the head of the kingdom's spies and assassins. Nothing in the kingdom happened without her knowledge.

Then there was the fourth sister, utterly different to first three. They were all like generals, conquerors and warriors. She was not. They were all twenty years old. She was seventeen. They were all tall, busty and strong. She was not.

She was princess Levy.

Levy was exceptionally short in stature, and had an adorable face. She was very gentle, kind and intelligent. Where the others might accept things, Levy questioned, investigated and sought answers. Above all, she loved to read. Where her other siblings – Laxus included – were seen as dependable, she was often overlooked, though she often had insightful comments to make on many subjects to any who would bother to listen.

Unlike the others with their military professions, Levy was in charge of Magnolia's Librariam – a grand repository of books within the castle grounds. It wasn't only her workplace, it was the happiest place in her universe – a fortress to retreat to when all else was too difficult.

In terms of age and ability, Levy was definitely last in line for the throne, but she didn't care. Overall, her life was incredibly happy.

**===][===**

"You're stupid. Or drunk. Either one makes sense. Possibly both."

"Listen, you Fire-brained asshole, just think about it!" Gajeel slammed his tankard down on the table. The pair occupied a table in a quiet corner of a grimy tavern. The sort of place that ne'er-do-wells hung around when looking for criminal opportunities. "With just one score, we could be set up for life!"

"Yeah, in the sense we'd be hanging from the gallows!" Totomaru spat. "I see the dream, Kurogane, but it's just that; a dream. To sneak into the castle and abscond with treasure… it's impossible. No one could do it. Even ignoring the security, think about all the weight you want to carry with you."

"Ah, but I have a way in and out. Juvia."

Totomaru suddenly looked a little more interested at Gajeel's trump card and leaned forward to talk in an excited hush. "What are you talking about? Juvia went straight, quit this damn life we lead and got herself a new life and a new man."

"You've got the order backwards. She found the man first. A sir Fullbuster, personal guard to Princess Scarlett herself." Totomaru spat beer on the table and looked up at Gajeel as if he were insane. "Look, I ain't stupid and I have no plans to get within arm's reach of that violent ginger. She'd cut my balls of for sure. But the fact is, Juvia went and got a job as a chambermaid to get close to him."

"So what you're saying is; you've got a mole in the castle?"

"I wouldn't say a mole. Juvia's gone all honest, damn her, but she's agreed to help me get a way in for old time's sake. I'm not supposed to – y'know – kill anyone, but she's fine with me taking a few golden baubles that'll get me off the streets for good, gihi!"

Totomaru looked at him for a long moment and then slowly shook his head. "No. No! It's too dangerous! If we're caught, it ain't just death! It's the damn dungeons, then we get hung drawn and quartered the second they're happy they've beaten all the information out of us that they think we have. No, I'd prefer to live my life like this, penis still attached where it goddamn should be."

"Pssh. Pussy."

"Maybe so, but I'm a thief, not a soldier. It's my life to wheedle and hedge to survive. I'll leave the glory to the royal guard. And the idiots."

"Well, be it on your head." Gajeel stood, scraping back his chair as he did so. He turned to leave, grinning back over his shoulder. "This idiot's gonna be rich, Gihi!"

**===][===**

Inside the castle, the grand dining hall was occupied by a meagre six people. The king, his grandson and his four adoptive daughters. The king at the head of the table, opposite Laxus at the very end. Erza and Kagura sat opposite one another, and Levy sat opposite Minerva.

The princesses were all clad in fine dresses. This was normal attire for Levy and Minerva, but Kagura and Erza usually wore formal wear for their daily work. Erza could change her clothes in moments of course, and Kagura was such a stickler for routine and ceremony that she bothered to go through the laborious redressing for dinner. Erza's was a deep ruby, Minerva's jade green, Kagura's black and Levy's a stunning sapphire.

"It's good soup today," Makarov noted idly as he spooned the concoction into his mouth. "I must remember to ask the chef what this was."

"Um, it's Goose, Daddy," Levy replied. She caught the silent glare from Laxus in the corner of her vision. Even now, he didn't like the girls referring to Makarov by familial titles. He was the only blood relative here. All the princesses kept their old surnames save for Minerva who claimed to have never known it. She alone was 'Princess Dreyar'. "Apparently, he seasoned it with leek and spring onions fresh from the field."

"Why on Earth do you know that?" Minerva asked icily.

"Um… I went down to the kitchen beforehand and asked. I saw Juvia struggling with the ingredients and so I helped her carry them. She told me what they were for on the way."

Makarov chuckled. "That's so like you, dear. Always helping others and asking questions."

"What is the point of having a waiting staff if you're going to help them?" Laxus asked archly, leaning back into his chair. "We pay them to do this job, and they're paid well enough not to require any help from us in return. And to think you even bothered to learn her name."

"You won't get very far with an attitude like that," Erza said calmly, drinking her soup and not looking up.

"Not get very far? Once Gramps kicks the bucket, there'll be no further position for me to hold. I think I'm doing pretty god damn well for myself."

"Please do not speak of such crude things at the dinner table," Kagura requested coldly. "This is a time to speak of more pleasant news. For instance, my order finally brought Aria to justice today."

"Oh wow!" Levy enthused. "Wasn't he the violent criminal…?"

Levy's words were cut off by Minerva. "Aria of the Wind. One of the five remaining criminals from the Phantom institute. A powerful user of wind magic. Alleged crimes include the murder and rape of a dozen citizens. A truly despicable man to bring to justice, sister dearest."

"I expect no less from my dearest Kagura," Makarov agreed. "And I am neither surprised to see you so well clued in, Minerva-chan."

"I shall expedite his interrogation," Kagura replied. "I dearly wish to catch the remaining Phantoms. They worry me."

"I have no doubt that you will succeed," Makarov beamed. "There will always be criminals in the world. Do not think harshly of yourself that you have yet to capture them all!"

Levy understood how well aimed Makarov's words were. Kagura was a perfectionist to an absurd degree. To even have a single criminal loose in Magnolia irked her immensely. Levy knew the pain of even a single book being out of place on her shelves. Those… were the same sort of things, right?

"If we want to drive crime down, we need to set a harsh example," Laxus replied casually. A gentle flicker of lightning played around his hand as he bared his fangs. "Perhaps we should execute him in the town square."

"Laxus, you know how I feel about executions. We are lawmakers, not the arbiters of moral goodness." Makarov looked up disapprovingly. Silence fell as servants came and hurriedly took the empty soup dishes and began to serve the main course, slicing pieces from a great roast hog. Levy always felt a little frustrated by the royal portions – she couldn't do them justice and it felt like a waste.

"Eat up, Levy," Erza said sternly. "How do you expect to grow up big and strong if you don't eat?"

"I-it's not a matter of nutrition…"

"Erza!" Makarov chastised gently. "I will not hear anyone say that any of my children is less than perfect. Not even each other. I don't mind how you five squabble sometimes; it shows how different you all are and it is through those differences that you all see a complete picture. Only one of you will take my crown someday, but never forget the strength of the other four; that will allow you to rule Fiore well."

Even ignoring his blood relation and the unfair fact that he had a penis, Laxus was first in line due to being the eldest. Once Laxus had a child, the line would run right past the four girls entirely. They were essentially back up. Only if something happened to Laxus would any of them become queen.

Levy wondered if anyone else had seen the problem in that situation. As the youngest and least warlike, she knew that she was undeniably last in line and grateful for that fact. But Erza, Kagura and Minerva were all equal in age, strength and standing. If Makarov and Laxus both… disappeared, what would happen?

For the erudite Levy, the fact was simple. All great nations fell. Not from powerful enemies, but from internal strife. Remember that when it comes to toppling a king, a thousand blades at dawn is of equal value to a dagger in the back.

**===][===**

Night had fallen. The metal railings around the castle grounds were no match for Gajeel, gently bending them to allow his girth to slip through. Crouching on the grass, he tried to remember his position, so that he had a ready-made bolt-hole if he needed to flee quickly.

He sprinted across the grass on the inside, and slipped over to the Librariam wall. He idly considered ransacking it due to how close it was to the fence, but he doubted there was anything valuable inside. No, he needed the castle's great wealth. He paused and pressed into the shadows.

A small woman had just exited the Librariam, shutting the doors and locking them. She wore a floor length cerulean dress that probably cost more money that Gajeel had ever owned. Her light blue hair was short and tied back by a rose ribbon, a little flower decoration upon it. Gajeel was no idiot and instantly recognized Princess McGarden. Geez, she was even shorter than she looked in the pictures!

A brief idea to kidnap her flitted through his mind, but it wasn't worth the hassle. He'd be hunted down by the entire country. Get in, grab gold shit, sell it, live happily ever after. A bit more work now, but infinitely easier in the long run. The princess walked towards the castle, humming to herself in a pretty voice. She carried a large book with her. Geez, she'd been in a library and was taking a book home? What a nerd.

He waited patiently, stalking her from the shadows. She would lead him almost the entire way, but he sprinted of to the right, looking for the servant's entrance, dodging streetlights. The castle grounds were public property during the day, but now they were closed off from the world. To be seen was to be arrested for trespassing. Finally, he found the door. Now to enact his clever plan. On the wall Juvia had marked a jagged line in chalk. To a passer-by it was gibberish, but Gajeel understood it. He shifted his left index finger into a key, following the pattern Juvia had drawn. He stuck it in the lock and he grinned as it turned.

He pushed the door open and headed inside.

**===][===**

Levy was singing to herself mindlessly as she entered the castle foyer, bidding a good night to the gate guards. As she headed inside, her feet hit the plush red carpet and as she was about to ascend the main staircase she stopped, realising a shadow fell on her. Minerva stood ahead of her on the stairs, flanked by her two personal guards, Sting and Rogue. Each princess had two. Erza had Natsu and Gray, Kagura had Bacchus and Rocker. Jet and Droy, Levy's guards, were by far and away the weakest, and she'd sent them back to their chambers lest they become frustrated waiting for her in the Librariam.

"Good night, sister," Levy said warily. "What reason have you for being up so late?"

"I am called away on business. You see, while some children play with books, adults have to deal with the safety of the kingdom," Minerva sniped airily. Levy swallowed slightly, trying not to let the insult get to her.

"You do a really good job of it," she said instead, seeking to be polite and courteous. "Everyone loves you three for the work you do." Minerva stepped forward and placed a hand on Levy's cheek.

"Tell me, little sister, out of us three, whom do you think is most suitable to be queen?" It was such a dangerous question. To give any answer invited disaster.

"Uh… well… I think you'd all be really great queens! Who could possibly choose?" Levy took a bold step. "I mean, you think I'd be a great queen too, right?"

Minerva snatched Levy's hair, painfully tilting her head back. She leaned down, anger clear over her vulpine features. "Never compare us again. You are an insignificant maggot compared to a goddess."

"Y-yes, sister," Levy croaked. As quickly as the moment had come, it was over and Minerva released her.

"I will admit to my other sisters being brilliant, though. Just remember runt, when the time comes choose wisely whose side you are on. Father is a very old man, and as for Laxus, anyone can have an accident. For instance, you're dreadfully accident-prone. All those time you've walked into doors or fallen down the stairs…"

"Yes sister, I am very clumsy," Levy replied thinly, clutching her book in an effort not to shake. "It's a shame, for whenever you're not around, my accidents seem to vanish."

"I suppose I can't blame a miserable peasant such as yourself for being weak-kneed in my presence," Minerva replied easily, laughing shrilly. She pushed past Levy to exit the castle, her two lapdogs in toe. If Levy was sure of anything in this world, it was that she didn't want Minerva to become queen.

**===][===**

Levy continued on up the stairs. A simple fact of such a large castle was that getting anywhere was quite a trip. It was just a fact of life for Levy. She dearly wished to keep reading the book that she was holding, a most interesting autobiography of an ancient figure of Fioran lore.

Levy's steps arrested. The configuration of the castle was such that all of the bedrooms for the royalty had the outside corridor flanked by the two rooms of their guards, so that they were always on hand in an emergency.

Jet and Droy were in the corridor, sprawling. They looked like they'd been beaten mercilessly. But as scary as that was, the thing that made Levy tremble was that her bedroom door was open and she could hear the sounds of someone inside, throwing items around and cursing loudly.

Perhaps it was dreadfully naïve, but Levy stepped forwards. She was a princess. She wasn't used to the idea of people opposing her or defying her. Outside of her family, her every word was to be obeyed instantly. The idea of someone being in her room violated every sense of normalcy she possessed. She pushed open the oaken door, the familiar mess of her room now much worse.

In the corner, a man stood at the sound of the door opening, long raven hair spilling down his back. Piercings adorn his ears, brow, nose and chin to an absurd degree. As he turned Levy felt his crimson eyes come to bear, like a cornered wild animal.

That's when he lunged.

**Well hello there. I embark upon my newest tale, and any familiar with my writing have probably seen the immediate similarity to 'the Iron Knight'. This tale seeks to flip that one on its head to a degree, with Levy being the wealthy dignitary and Gajeel the penniless rogue.**

**I very much enjoyed writing this and I hope that you have enjoyed reading this first chapter. I will endeavour to upload once a week as I can. **


	2. A Dangerous Proposal

**The Strongest Princess**

**Chapter 2**

**A Dangerous Proposal**

Gajeel was increasingly frustrated. He'd been expecting some kind of giant treasury room, full of gold coins he could swim through if he'd chosen to do so. Instead, the castle was mainly corridors lined with paintings. Sure, they looked valuable, but Gajeel was no art critic. They were bulky and fragile too.

He kept hearing people moving around, guiding his path by going whichever way seemed clear. He couldn't move freely, and his heart was hammering away in his chest like a jackhammer. To be caught was death, and he was no stealth expert. He needed to find the jackpot now and get out.

He was heading up the floors and finally he came across what seemed to be living quarters. This seemed good – surely the people who lived here would have valuables. He could see two guards standing outside one of the rooms. Lanky bastards, the pair of them. He listened to their conversation and he began to realise they were guards to a princess. This was her room. How many valuables would be in a princesses' room? This was a chance and he had to take it.

Gajeel stormed down the corridor and took the guards down in a swift and brutal display before they even really realised he was there. He waited a moment, seeing if anyone had heard, and then entered the room,

Books, books, and fucking books!

Gajeel could not believe it. Was this a princesses' room or a fucking library? Where was the jewellery? Girls had jewellery, right? Princesses should have a fuck tonne! He began turning over things and throwing them around. He was growing more and more angry at his failure, swearing his head off.

The door squeaked and Gajeel swung around like a cornered animal. The tiny princess he'd seen outside was standing there, looking mortified at the damage he'd wrought to her room. She looked up, her hazel eyes locking on to his. He needed to get out of here. He jumped at her, intending to knock her down and flee.

"Stop!" The princess cried, throwing her arms wide. To his amazement, Gajeel stopped. His mouth began to tug upwards and he laughed hysterically.

"Are you trying to give me orders, runt?"

"I am Princess Levy McGarden! You are to obey me! Who are you and what are you doing!?" She demanded angrily.

"Obey you? Why would I do that?" Gajeel shoved Levy, making her stumble backwards. "You couldn't order a puppy around, let alone me."

"I… you…. I am royalty! You are not! Therefore you obey whatever I tell you! This isn't complicated!" Levy squealed as Gajeel grabbed the front of her dress and hefted her off of the ground. He looked at his right fist.

"Okay, this is how it'll work. I'm going to punch you in the stomach. Stop me if you can."

"I- wait, if you strike royalty, you will be committing treason –gurhk!" Levy's body arched backwards as Gajeel slammed his fist into her stomach.

"Nope, didn't stop me. I thought I had to obey you, princess, but it doesn't seem to be working. Maybe it's because I'm strong and you're weak? It looks like I can just do whatever I want."

"W-whatever you want?" Levy gasped. "What sort of way to live your life is that?"

Suddenly, Gajeel's face fell into an angry scowl. "I'm not royalty! I don't get breakfast, lunch and dinner served to me on golden platters every day! I don't have maids to dress me and brush my hair! I had to live a hard life where every day was a struggle for survival! How dare you tell me that my way of living is wrong!?" At the end of his rant, he span and hurled Levy into one of her bookshelves. Wood splintered under her impact and she didn't get back up immediately, slumping to the floor. Gajeel spat on the carpet. She should consider herself very lucky that he didn't rearrange her face.

"Who the hell are you?" The female voice was laden with such fury that Gajeel's heart froze. He turned to see that Princess Scarlett had entered the chamber, flanked by her two guards, Natsu and Gray. They looked shocked. She looked angry, her fair features shadowed and sharp. Thinking very quickly, Gajeel leapt backwards and hefted the ailing princess into his arms. He shifted his arm into a sword and held it to Levy.

"Now, let's all be very calm and no one make any sudden movements. I'd hate to slip and spill this blueblood."

"Why you-" Erza hissed.

"Nice and slow. We'll go clockwise around the room. Once I reach the door, I'll let her go." It was a tense moment. Slowly, the two parties edged around the room, being careful not to stumble on the detritus Gajeel had caused. Once Gajeel had his exit, he hurled Levy across the room and sprinted out of the door.

Erza jumped forwards, switching her hard armour for her usual dress in order to catch her sister without hurting her. As she did so, she barked something angry and unintelligible, but Natsu and Gray understood, charging out of the room after Gajeel.

"Erza…sorry…," Levy whispered huskily. Erza could see blood trickling down her forehead. Her eyes were blurry and unfocussed. She likely had some kind of head trauma. Erza held Levy close.

"Hush, sister. You're safe now. I've got you."

**===][===**

Gajeel stormed down corridors at his top speed, practically bouncing off the walls whenever he reached a corner. Shit, shit, shit, everything had gone so wrong! Why had he stopped to 'talk' to that spoiled brat of a midget? It had just slowed him down!

Gajeel jumped as a wave of ice froze the floor. Before he landed, he had to shield himself from a tide of flame by his iron scales. Still, the fire melted the ice and he landed easily.

"I was trying to slip him up, you idiot!"

"Don't get in my way! I just want to pound on him!"

Well, at least his pursuers were imbeciles. He sent a shower of spearheads back down the corridor to stall them and rounded a corner. There was a short flight of stairs into a larger room and he leapt down them easily, landing at the bottom.

He promptly froze.

Natsu and Gray rounded the corner, still squabbling and froze at the top of the stairs as they saw what Gajeel had seen. Princess Mikazuchi stood in the next room, barring the doorway with her guards, Bacchus and Rocker. Kagura was still in her dinner attire, but her familiar sword was at her hip.

"Just what is going on here?" Asked Kagura. "Who is this wastrel?"

"He attacked and hurt the princess!" Natsu declared.

"Nonsense," Kagura replied, recognizing the guards as belonging to Erza. "This scum could not lay a hand upon my sister. You must be mistaken."

"I didn't mean Princess Scarlett," Natsu called.

"This man harmed Princess McGarden!" Gray agreed.

"Hey hey, he hurt the little one?" Rocker gasped.

"That's not wild at all," Bacchus growled.

"Stand down, all of you." The order was quiet, but carried. The four men stepped backwards as Kagura began to advance on Gajeel, hand on the hilt of her blade. Gajeel stood his ground, but inside he was shaking. This woman had a reputation. She was a demon who had captured all of his kind from the Phantom Institute. Only a handful remained. "You… hurt my little sister? Defend yourself."

"I won't even give you time to draw your sword!" Gajeel shouted, charging forward and changing his arms into a pair of battle axes. The moment before he reached her, he felt the moment shift like a changing breeze.

"Style of the undrawn sword: Iai!" Blood sprayed from Gajeel's chest. How? She hadn't even drawn the sword! He hadn't seen her move at all either, but she was behind him as he slammed into the floor.

"Restrain him," Kagura ordered passively. Bacchus and Rocker jumped on the stricken Gajeel, pinning him to the floor. "No one lays a hand on my family."

**===][===**

Several hours passed, and by the time Minerva returned, she had begun to hear the news. An intruder in the castle was an extraordinary event. She hurried down to the basement, where the dungeons were. The entrance to the dungeon was a dismal place, dark and barren. There, she found Kagura in the middle of interrogation.

"I'm telling you, I have no idea where the other Phantoms are. Last I knew, you'd hunted them all down!" Gajeel shouted. His hands were manacled behind his back, the device suppressing his magic. His legs were free, but Kagura was not troubled by that. In order to break someone, you had to give them the illusion of freedom. Twice, Gajeel had surged to his feet to be met by the pommel of her sword.

"Oh? What do we have here, sister?" Minerva asked as she descended the stone steps. Kagura did not turn to look at her.

"Gajeel Redfox. Known as the 'Iron Dragon'. Wanted for over a dozen thefts and another dozen violent assaults. Make today his thirteenth – the unlucky number that got him caught."

"Shame. I've always liked thirteen – gah!" Gajeel keeled over as Kagura kicked him.

"Silence. Only speak when spoken to."

"Oh? He assaulted someone in the castle?" Minerva asked. She cocked her head in a gesture of mild interest. "What a foolish man to walk right into the lion's den. Tell me, was he so stupid to assault our dearest sister only to find himself at sword point?"

"Wrong sister," Kagura said quietly. "Erza found him, but I was the one who apprehended him."

"Heaven forfend that the runt do something useful," Minerva replied with a long-suffering sigh. Gajeel caught the angry glare that Kagura didn't quite bring to bear on her sister. Interesting. The royalty was not quite as united as a commoner might believe. Then again, Minerva seemed like such a bitch, Gajeel couldn't really argue. "Then again, bait can be useful, I suppose."

"Sister, one day you'll say too much," Kagura snapped.

Minerva ignored her and snapped her fingers causing Gajeel to cry out as a staccato series of explosions surrounded him. "Just thought you might enjoy a little help with your interrogation, sister."

"Please stop." Both sisters looked up the stairs as King Makarov Dreyar descended. The old man was shorter than he looked from the ramparts or in his artistic renditions, Gajeel thought, wincing. But rumour had it that this was due to his resizing magic. It couldn't be genetic, since the runt wasn't his blood daughter.

"Father. There is no need for you to be here," Kagura said, bowing. "I have everything in hand."

"If this was a matter of internal security or foreign conquest, I would agree with you. However, today my daughter was injured. No man can stand by without asking her attacker why he would commit such an atrocity." Makarov stood before Gajeel now, looking down on him. "Please boy, explain why you would lay a hand on someone with such an innocent heart."

Gajeel shrugged. "She was in the way. She could have stepped aside, but instead tried to bar my way."

"And for that you gave her a concussion?"

"No, that was for being a naïve fool."

A yellowish aura began to envelop Makarov as his fingers ground into his staff. "Boy, every fibre of my body wants to kill you, and yet I am trying to give you chance to speak your defence. You should treat this with more seriousness."

"I'm dead," Gajeel replied solemnly. "Maybe you'll get information out of me, maybe not. Maybe I'll live a day, a week, a month, but I'm dead. I fail to see why I should care about anything you have to say."

Makarov sighed sadly, his anger diminishing. "It seems that you are nothing more than a violent thug. You have no answers for me. I'll leave you to my daughter's administrations, may Mavis have mercy on your soul."

"Wait!" Levy was hurrying down the stairs. After a brief encounter with the court physician, she had bandages wrapped around her head and left arm. She almost stumbled on the bottom steps, her legs clearly wobbly and unstable. "Father! I have a boon to ask!"

"Child, you are not well. Let me take you out of this ghastly place…"

"Father! I humbly request that you release Gajeel Redfox into my custody!" Levy cried suddenly, passion swelling her voice. Shock was writ clear on the faces of everyone present. Gajeel included.

"Levy, what are you asking?" Makarov wondered, trying to parse her exact meaning.

"Normally, the disposal of criminals falls to my other sisters. In this case I request a boon from the king himself to release this criminal under my jurisdiction. I realise the legality of this is questionable, which is why I request royal authority on the matter."

"Why?"

"There are many reasons."

"Then speak them!" Makarov snapped. "My patience this day is thin for word games!"

"Father. It is a fact that the reason that you chose to adopt us is that you wished to have a stable monarchy. I realise the unlikeliness of my rise to Queen, but I must take steps to prove to you that my way of rule is a capable one. I don't want this man punished and killed, I want him rehabilitated. I want to show that a kind hand is as powerful as sword."

Levy's head snapped sideways as Minerva stormed forwards and struck her. "How dare you speak that way, you runt!? Do you have any idea what we do to keep this kingdom safe? Do you think you can just waltz in here prattling this idealistic nonsense!?"

"Minerva. What do you think you are doing?" Makarov said coldly. Minerva shrunk back, realising that she'd been acting in front of her father.

"My apologies, father. It has been a long day and I am stressed."

"Why are you apologising to me!?" Makarov shouted. "Apologise to your sister, damn it!"

"O-of course. Sorry… _Levy._" It was nothing, but it still made Levy smile to see her sister in such a position of discomfort. It was so unusual to see that look of control leave Minerva's features. She'd treasure the panic-ridden expression she'd just witnessed.

"Levy, you are asking a great deal," Makarov stated severely. Levy held his gaze. "You have always been different from my other children. Perhaps some saw weakness that you didn't choose a warlike profession, but it made me happy. You sought to grow and teach rather than raze and destroy. I always respected that choice. You have stirred your father's heart. I shall grant your boon."

"Father, I must protest!" Kagura said urgently.

"I know you will. Still, for this one time I am overriding you. Please respect my decision, daughter." Kagura stood back, restrained but clearly unhappy. "Levy, you are injured. You must rest and recover. We will use that time to figure out practicalities for having a thief loose in my castle. Until then, I shall ask Gildartz to watch his cell, lest someone decide to ignore my orders."

Gajeel lay on the ground, deathly quiet. Were these fools about to give him a new chance at life? He'd be let out of the dungeons with only the runt to watch after him? He could escape easily! His heart began to lift. He'd sincerely believed that he was dead; but now light appeared at the end of the tunnel!

"I don't know why you're smiling," Kagura whispered coldly. "I promise you that escape will be impossible. Don't be so naïve."

Gajeel swallowed in fear. Okay, but still, life was looking up. He glanced over at the midget princess. What was her game? He wasn't quite sure what her angle was, but it seemed like she was trying to leverage her position. He understood that well enough. But her words were incomplete. There was more to her motives, but he had yet to understand them.

"Child, do you understand that the responsibility for this decision falls on your head?"

"I do, father," Levy replied with a severe nod.

"Then come with me. I wish to make sure you are of sound mind and body." He took his daughter's hand and led her up the stone steps and out of the dungeon.

"This is bullshit!" Minerva shouted once she was sure that her father was out of earshot, slamming her hand into the wall. Gajeel very acutely noticed how the stonework cracked beneath the blow. Holy… what kind of strength was that!?

"Orders are orders," Kagura replied simply. Minerva glared at her, cold green eyes ablaze with anger.

"That can't be enough for you. You are angry too."

"Anger is irrelevant. Discipline is everything. My only concern for the moment is to follow orders and make sure that the setup we conceive will make sure this man cannot escape or hurt our sister." Kagura turned to glare at Gajeel. "You are a very lucky worm. I hope you realise that. I promise you now, if you create another bruise on her skin, I will flay you alive myself."

"I thought you just said you followed the rules," Gajeel replied triumphantly. "You're not allowed to do that without breaking your own laws."

Kagura knelt, bringing her face to his. "For family, I'll make a few exceptions."

**===Author's Notes===**

**As you can see, I renamed this story. I apologize for any confusion this causes, but I was deeply unhappy with the original name. I suck at naming things, you see. One of my –many- flaws as a writer!**

**Sincerely hoping no one questions how Kagura performed Iai without drawing her sword. *whistles* **

**===Reply to Reviews===**

**Luccian: **Yes, Levy was hinting at the idea that Minerva had abused her in the past. Details on specifics and motives will become clearer later on. I hope to develop and expand all of the princesses over this series. In particular, I'm finding Kagura my favourite to characterize. I think Erza is Erza, though…

**SakuraIchigoDark: **I'll suffice to say that you'll be seeing more of Juvia…

**AleMcGarden: **Yes, I'm crazy. I don't want to have so many active stories at once, but I can't stop myself! *cries*

**Gajeel-rocks: **Uh… sorry… I think Gajeel's initial hurting of Levy is an important dynamic in their relationship. It's something I preserve in most of my AU fics. In my defence, this is the toned down version. Originally, he hit her a lot more, but it didn't feel right.

**Ulcaasi: **Yeah, I just can't keep in character at all times.

**I Am Number 14, Sakura McGarden and Guest: **Thank you for the kind words! They mean a lot, really!


	3. Chamber Conversations

**The Strongest Princess**

**Chapter 3**

**Chamber Conversations**

"My lady, are you alright?" Juvia cried, throwing open the door to Levy's room. Her guards outside had been bandaged and looked thoroughly brow-beaten. Inside, the small girl was picking through all of the books that had been thrown aside, replacing them on the shelves.

"Oh, Juvia! I am fine, thank you! Nothing a trip to the physician couldn't sort out!" Levy replied brightly. You'd never have thought that she'd been assaulted a few hours prior.

"Porylusica-san…," Juvia mumbled, cracking Levy's demeanour with the remembered horror.

"Well, yes… she is still scary, but have you met her apprentice? Despite being young, she's a master of healing magic already. She really made me feel a lot better. She's also a lot more pleasant. Didn't hit me with a broom once!"

"Still, you should be resting," Juvia chastised. "I am here to get you ready for sleep. Let me draw you a bath." If there was one advantage for having Juvia as a maid, it was that there was no need to draw water up from the well and carry it by bucket. Juvia was a ready-made source of water. Soon, Levy was slipping into the steaming bath, sighing as the water washed her wounds.

"It's so nice," she mumbled, drowsy already. Her face was flushing from the warm water and she leaned back in the tub. A benefit of being small was the ease to curl up in such spaces and fall asleep. But the events of the day were playing in her mind.

Had she really done something so bold? Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. But… for some reason she felt like she had to make a stand. The man's words had bothered her. That she was a princess, unused to harsh treatment or suffering. In her mind's eye was the ten year old version of herself, a practical skeleton soon for death if not for Makarov. He had no idea what she'd been through. She was so preoccupied that she hadn't noticed that Juvia had entered her bathroom and was washing her. "Juvia, I can take care of this myself."

"Juvia knows that Levy does not like to abuse her powers very much, but she has had a tough day. It is good for her to accept a little pampering." It could be hard to follow Juvia's use of pronouns at times. "Juvia had heard about what happened from the grapevine, but she doesn't know all of the details."

"Um… it's not a big deal, really. A thief by the name of Gajeel Redfox broke into the castle looking for gold. I encountered him and he injured me in order to escape." It was a most prosaic rendition of events, but Levy didn't feel like elaborating too much. However, she noticed that Juvia had paused. "Are you alright, Juvia?"

"It… it is nothing. Juvia once knew a man by the name of Gajeel, that is all," Juvia replied quietly, her voice shaking slightly.

"Oh really? I understand the one of the other missing Phantoms goes by the name 'Juvia of the Great Sea'. Coincidences abound," Levy replied innocently and brightly. "Of course, the world would be simpler if everyone had a different name. Imagine if there was only one John, or David!"

Levy giggled and Juvia sheepishly mimicked it, her heart fluttering in fear. _Oh Gajeel-kun! What have you gotten yourself into this time? What might you get Juvia into?_

"He- he has not been executed, has he?" Juvia asked. Levy shook her head.

"I don't really want to get into the details of it, but I pushed for his pardoning. I'm the victim of his crime, so I want to be the one to deal with it. I don't believe a violent thief is deserving of my sister's interrogation methods. It's not like he's a traitor to the state or a war criminal."

"I'm glad. The Lady is most kind." Juvia wanted to ask if Gajeel had spilled any information or not as to her existence, but could not say any more without arousing suspicion. It looked like Levy had stopped that before it had happened, but she would have to be very careful for the next few days.

"Hey Juvia," Levy called, snapping her out of her murky thoughts. "Is it okay if I just sleep here? I don't wish to get up."

Juvia smiled fondly. Levy was a joy to work for, unlike the other princesses with their exacting standards. Never demanding, never expecting, always with a smile and a kind word. And the fact that she was the most adorable person in the world didn't hurt. Juvia lifted her from the tub, heedless of getting wet of course, and dried the small princess off. Levy tried to fend her off as she changed into her nightgown and brushed her hair, but Juvia wasn't having any of it. The princess was a pearl to be treasured, in her opinion.

As she drew the blankets over her Princess, Juvia left, turning off the 'glow-lachrymas' that lit the room. She closed the door and walked calmly past Jet and Droy's guard station. As she rounded the corner, her steps hurried. Gajeel was captured and she had to put plans in place. Her steps arrested and she went back. Maybe she'd see if Gray was still on duty first!

**===][===**

Minerva's room was an authoritarian dream. Black marble clad the walls, granting it the feel that it drained light away from the viewer. There was a small office in one corner, for Minerva never stopped her works. She spread five sheets of paper over her desk, each an arrest warrant.

Gajeel Redfox, the 'Iron Dragon'

Juvia of the Great Sea

Totomaru, the 'Spectrum Flame'

Sol of the Earth

Master Jose Porlia

Those were the five outstanding warrants of those from the Phantom Institute. Though, one had just been apprehended. Only Totomaru had an artist's rendering on it, but all included every drop of data Minerva's corps had been able to eke out. Her job was intelligence. If a pin dropped in Magnolia, she'd be the first to know about it. Her Sabres were everywhere, her eyes and ears.

A 'Sabre' was a colloquial term for any who fell under Minerva's control. Likewise, those in Erza's regiments were known as Fairies, and a less used term was to refer to Kagura's Rune Knights as Mermaids.

Minerva drummed her fingers on her table, feeling her ire rise. Gajeel represented an important source of information in locating the remaining Phantoms. And that runt _dared _to interfere!? How dare she stand in her way!? While she had many a clash with Erza or Kagura when their roles overlapped, she respected those two. They were both strong and swift in enacting their will. As a trio, their power was about equal. As much as it irked her to admit it.

But the runt was an inferior specimen in Minerva's opinion. She never understood why Makarov decided to adopt a fourth daughter, or why he hadn't thrown her out the instant it became clear she was a dag. Makarov, Laxus, Erza, Kagura…. Those were names of great power, names to be feared. Why had he taken this lamb into the wolf's fold?

Minerva was a cruel woman. Part of her job meant that she could vent her vindictive ways upon criminals and scum deserving of it. People who the law would turn a blind eye to. And when work was slow, when she was bored, her ire roused, Minerva would remind Levy of her position. A trip down a flight of stairs was the most common way. Every time that Levy pretended she had just been clumsy, Minerva became more assured of her weakness.

So why now!? Why this, why now? She wanted to prove her capability as a ruler? Ridiculous! Absurd! The only way for Levy to take the throne was if every other royal passed away before having children. An atrociously unlikely proposition when considering how monstrously powerful they all were. No, the runt had an ulterior motive, that was for sure. She might be a naïve fool, but she was bright. Clearly she was working an angle Minerva had yet to deduce.

"Yukino! Attend to me!" Minerva snapped. A small white-haired servant girl entered the broom briskly – she had long ago learned not to be hesitant – and began to undo Minerva's braids, brushing her hair out of shape.

"Would the lady require me to run a bath tonight?" She asked. Humbly. Diligently. Professionally.

"No. Gather my night clothes and leave." Yukino did as she was told, laying out the nightgown on Minerva's bed along with a pair of slippers and swiftly departed. Minerva cast a glance as she left and lifted one of the warrants.

"Juvia of the Great Sea. Did you honestly believe that I hadn't noticed?" Minerva stood and walked to the window. She spoke calmly but loudly. "Follow the runt like a hawk. I want to know everything that happens between her and that scum. Leave Juvia to me. Understood?"

Outside of the window, a shadow flitted away into the night.

**===][===**

"P-please stop!" Natsu croaked, flopping to the floor. Gray was heaving in great breaths, barely staying upright. They were in Erza's room. Where Levy's room was lined by books, Erza's was lined with weapons. Row after row of swords, axes, maces, polearms and more.

Erza insisted on constant sparring practice with her guards. After all, what use where guards unless they were stronger than the person they were protecting? Unfortunately, few men in the kingdom could match Erza Scarlett, making Natsu and Gray suffer the fallout. She sheathed her swords in disgust.

"You two are slacking! When you change shifts, I demand that you each do a hundred laps of the castle grounds followed by three hours of combat practise against one another!" Being lenient for today, she bid them out of her sight to rest and headed into her inner sanctum. Bare stonework and weaponry gave way to plush carpeting and frilly drapes. Erza was certainly a woman of many tastes.

Her armour vanished in a blaze of light, switching to her pyjamas. As she approached her bed, she could see a note on the pillow. Frowning, she picked it up to read it.

_Sorry, I can't stop tonight._

_M is on a warpath._

_Love you._

_JF_

As she finished reading, the paper vanished in a puff of magic, the enchantment designed to prevent anyone else reading it kicking in. Even without the signature, it wasn't too hard to guess the sender. Not many men could make it to a princesses' chambers and back out again unmolested. The thought cast her mind back to the thief she'd met earlier. Gajeel Redfox had thought it possible. He'd been wrong.

Her teeth ground together, remembering Levy in her arms. Erza could never ignore her disappointment that Levy was not a warrior like herself, but was fiercely proud of the path she walked in her life. To see someone crush someone so delicate… it was against everything Erza believed.

The strong protected the weak. That was the very meaning behind being strong. It was why Erza had any strength to begin with, the reason why she marched at the head of her father's armies. The reason that she didn't trust her sisters to rule. The one who valued law over justice. The one who valued strength over justice. The one who lacked the strength to enforce justice.

As long as strength flowed within her, Erza would not allow injustice to rule in this kingdom.

**===][===**

Kagura's room was sparse and tidy. She only needed it for sleeping, so she saw little point in decorating it with meaningless baubles. A green haired maid entered the chamber promptly after her, on the strict schedule that Kagura set. Her name was Ariana Webb, and she had lime green hair drawn back into bunches.

Wordlessly, since she knew Kagura's routine well, Ariana set nightclothes down on the bed sheets and helped Kagura to disrobe, pulling at the many cords that tortured her hair into shape.

"Is her ladyship well this evening?" Ariana asked politely as they worked.

"It has been a most trying day." Kagura went on to deliver a brief and curt summary of the day's events. Ariana nodded as she listened, well used to her master's style of prose. "In the end, I find myself most troubled."

"Of course. Her lady does love her sister very much, doesn't she?" Ariana asked, jabbing right past all of Kagura's indifference to strike at her emotions. Predator's eyes swivelled to observe her servant.

"My calling is to punish the guilty and protect the innocent. Levy is about the most innocent a human could hope to be. It is not strange to therefore be fond of her, is it?"

Ariana giggled. "Most people would not need such a logical argument to love their sister!"

A cold smile played over Kagura's lips. Yes, strong logic was always ahead of frail emotions in her mind. Though, not all emotions could be so easily denied. Leaning forward, she planted a kiss on Ariana's lips.

"My, my. If anyone knew the mighty head of the Rune Knights breached the most basic laws of sexuality!" Ariana teased. In the age that they lived, the laws were very clear on the concept that love should be between one man and one woman. Homosexuality was strictly outlawed and punishable by death.

"Not all laws are just," Kagura stated firmly. "The basis of any system of justice must be equality separate from the circumstances of one's birth. It is our actions that shape our crimes, not who we are. Despite my sister's opinion of me, I am not an unthinking slave to the law. If I become queen, a few things will change."

"But," Ariana said quietly, "we must be careful, for if certain eavesdroppers found out that you were in breach of the laws of our fair country…"

"The scandal would be enormous." Kagura held Ariana closely. "And yet, I care naught. Now servant, I order you to warm these bed sheets for me."

Outside, Bacchus and Rocker were playing cards. Bacchus took a look at the closed door and chuckled. Rocker looked up, perplexed. "Ah, don't worry. I'm just wondering if something _wild _is happening behind those doors. Now, I call! A pair of Queens."

**===][===**

Makarov leaned back in his throne, deep in thought. It had certainly been a troubling day, but a spark had arisen from it. It felt good to see little Levy with such fire in her eyes and words. To see her fight her corner and defend her case.

"Oi Gramps, don't get too comfortable on that throne," Laxus called cheekily as he entered the large room, footsteps ringing on the marble floor.

Makarov snorted. "I know you covet the throne, boy, but you could show some concern for an old man!"

"Don't get you britches in a twist old-timer. I won't pretend that I don't want it, but don't feel like you have to shuffle off of this mortal coil too soon."

"I'm touched by your concern," Makarov said, snorting again with more humour. "But I called you here for a reason, boy. When I pass away, you'll be king. I need you to do something for me. Put some thought into who will succeed you if something should happen to you."

Laxus scoffed. "Nothing is going to happen to me, and my son will take my place in his time."

"Life is complicated, boy. On top of that, being king makes you a target. Regicide. It makes me feel all happy inside to know there's a word specifically about killing me and just me." As Makarov spoke, lightning began to crackle around Laxus.

"Anyone who wants to die is welcome to come at me."

"Would you please stop being so difficult? I'm just asking you to put a note in your will picking one of my daughters to succeed you. I am not blind to the fact that there is little reason to choose between Erza, Kagura and Minerva. If they fell out over the throne, the kingdom may fall. I'm just asking for a line of ink on parchment to prevent the fall of a nation, brat!"

"Calm down, Gramps. It seems pointless to me, but I'll do it." Laxus scratched his head in a gesture of annoyance. "But what a pain. It's like trying to pick the prettiest triplet. They're all about equal. I'll do it later. For now, I'm gonna go and make an easier choice and look for my queen. She's around here somewhere."

"If you actually do the decent thing by Mira and marry while on the throne, you could just be making this more complicated!" Makarov said with a dirty chuckle. "We don't need to add a fourth powerful woman to this mix!"

"Fifth."

"What?" Makarov asked, confused by the response.

"You said fourth. But Mira would make a fifth powerful queen."

Makarov's eyes twinkled. "Well, well, brat. Perhaps you're more intelligent than I gave you credit for."

"Perhaps. We'll see."

**===][===**

Gajeel leaned back in his dank cell. His wrists were manacled together, limiting his movements. He pulled at them, but they also banished his magic, and the majority of his strength with it. His chest hurt like a motherfucker, the injury Kagura had caused him bright crimson through the bandages.

He looked up through the bars. An older man sat outside that Gajeel recognized well. Gildartz Clive was considered by many to be the strongest man in the entire world, and was personal guard to the king himself. If he was here, Gajeel could be vain enough to consider himself important. He yawned and stretched, drawing Gildartz' eye briefly.

"You wanna fight, old timer?" Gajeel asked brazenly, feeling his need to be macho surge. He felt so restrained, like he'd explode if something didn't happen soon. Gildartz merely chuckled.

"Ah, to be young and full of vigour again! Don't you think you've been through the ringer enough for one day?"

"This is nothing. They don't call me the Iron Dragon for nothing, Gihi!

"Well, some people call me 'god' or 'saint'," the venerable mage countered, "so you might not have much chance. I can't blame you for feeling cooped up, though. This is a miserable place. You should thank your lucky stars that Princess McGarden wants to rescue you from this."

"I don't need that midget's help," Gajeel spat in annoyance. The idea of that weakling being the thing that saved him was irksome. How did it make any sense that his strength could not free him from this place, but she could, with her skinny limbs and pitiful magic?

"You would do well not to underestimate that one. She has a generous heart. She is always engaging in charitable work or running education programmes from the Librariam. Heh, the king did say that she was the sort to adopt stray dogs, and it looks like she finally got one!"

"I am not…!" Gajeel ground his teeth together as he choked out his half argument. He was not a stray dog! He was a powerful… what was he exactly? A thief? It seemed like that ship had well and truly sailed. His life sucked before. He slept on the ground and ate whenever he could. Could the midget actually grant him a new lease on life?

No. Everyone had their own angle. She may appear to be an angel, but she was furthering her bid for the throne. Nothing more. Gajeel refused to get suckered in by her. He'd stand on his own two feet and bide his time. Eventually, he'd make his escape, and perhaps wreak vengeance on those cold bitches who had hurt him.

Minerva.

Kagura.

Erza.

Even Levy.

Gajeel hated them all.

**===Author's Note===**

**Minerva refers to Levy as a dag. It's a colloquial term from parts of England that's almost synonymous with 'runt'. More specifically, it refers to her being the runt of their litter, the smallest and weakest amongst her siblings. Seriously, read 'Daggie Dogfoot' by Dick King-Smith. It's one of my favourite books.**

**Glow-Lachrymas: Because Medieval castles don't have lighting. Basically, the ones Juvia refers to are slabs of crystal that glow, set into a tile ceiling, to light the whole room. You can imagine others used like lanterns or torches. **

**At this point I don't intend for homosexual rights to play a big part in this story, but if it offends you, just leave. I won't mind. I know Ariana is a minor character, but she I chose her over Milliana because she suited the characterization I wanted more. Part of this will play into the underlying theme of their being three camps, all with mixed allegiances. There will be Yaoi too. I've finally picked someone to pair with Fried. **

**===Reply to Reviews===**

**SakuraIchigoDark: **STOP HASSLING THE AUTHOR! . I wouldn't want to be the one who stands up to Minerva, but Gajeel don't take shit from nobody!

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: **Sorry, I'm not shipping GaLe in this fic. Honest. Not at all. I hate the couple. *shifty* They just don't go together well. Me, I'm a Levy x Bixlow shipper! They clearly are far better as a couple. *coughdefinitelynotlyingcough*

**Fire Girl 108: **Sorry that I was unclear. Basically, Levy is going to become responsible for Gajeel, and try to rehabilitate him rather than punish him.

**Ulcaasi: **I sort of imagine that Kagura drew a few cm of her blade, then sheathed it. This (magically) increased her cutting power, but not as much as a fully unsheathed blade. As for Makarov, I wanted to show him as being old and wise.

**AleMcGarden: **I sort of see Minerva as being that character you enjoy to hate. She's 100% evil, so it's okay! Which is why I'll be annoyed if Mashima tries to redeem her.


	4. A Day's Work

**The Strongest Princess**

**Chapter 4**

**A Day's Work**

Gajeel had to admit that the setup was pretty thorough. The metal bands on his wrists completely supressed his magical power. The ones on his ankles were tracers. Wherever he went, Kagura would know exactly where he was. If he couldn't remove them, escape was literally impossible. If he had his magic, he could break them easily - eat them even, but without it, they were impenetrable.

Levy had personally come down to his cell as he was released. Gildartz still stood sentinel as the guard unlocked his cell. He stepped forward, towering over the princess. He felt a sudden desire to rush forward and hurt her, to remind him of who was in power here, but realised that the old man would have him on the floor before he'd crossed half of the small distance.

"I hope you've been treated well," she said quite stiffly, formally. "Have your injuries healed?"

"Mostly," he grunted in return. "But little weaklings should worry about their own injuries first."

"I have been tended to by our finest physician."

"I'm sure you have, _princess,_" he responded, spitting this last word out like a slur. "I'm sure you had the finest care with lacy pillows and stuffed animals everywhere, so you were in perfect comfort at all times." In truth, Porylusica's apothecarium was bare and unpleasant, and Levy had been struck with a broom more times than she could count. That hag might be the only human alive able to strike the royal family and get away with it.

"Watch your tone," Gildartz warned, but Levy held up a hand to silence him.

"It is alright. I know that this man hates me with a passion. I have not come here today to become best friends in an instant. I am not so naïve. So, perhaps the best thing is to proceed. Mr Redfox, please follow me upstairs. I have a guard's uniform ready for you. You will be filling in for Jet and Droy while they are still healing."

"Who and who?" Gajeel asked, purely to rile her up.

"My guards. The ones you assaulted outside of my chambers."

"Those weaklings are still hurting?"

Levy's face flushed with annoyance at the insult directed towards her friends. "Unlike me, they weren't able to meet the healing mage. And you hurt them far worse than you hurt me. A broken leg. A broken arm. Those are injuries that take time to heal. So, you will be doing their job for them."

"You want me to be your guard?" Gajeel grinned and leaned down. "When no one's watching, I'll snap your scrawny little neck."

"No, you won't." Gajeel seemed surprised by the bold statement, straightening back to his full height. "You have two choices. Obey me, and maybe be free again. Or die. After torture. Even a moron would find that a simple choice, no?"

"I don't care if you're a fucking princess or the queen herself," Gajeel snarled, balling his fists, "but you don't talk to me like that."

"It seems you have yet to understand your position, Mr Redfox. I am in control here. Now, I believe I asked you to follow me." Levy turned, brazenly presenting her back to Gajeel. His fist was already pulled back to strike her, but with dawning horror he realised that she was completely right. As if a mind reader, Gildartz made no move to stop him and merely grinned. He could hit her! He could do it! No one told him what to do! No one!

He didn't realise it, but he was on the verge of tears. This tore at every mote of pride within his body. This was wrong! Levy turned back slightly. "Are you coming or not? If you'd rather stay in your cell, I'm sure one of my sisters can attend to you."

Fear suddenly assuaged his anger. Fine, he'd play her game for now, but just she wait. His time would come.

**===][===**

Daylight. That had been the big thing. Gajeel had spent three days in the dungeon without any natural light. He had no idea how much he'd missed it. Walking out of the castle had been like being born again. It was just so bright, the summer sun high in the sky.

His uniform felt weird to him. He'd never felt so unnatural before. The uniform of the castle guards was a grey tunic and trousers, over which went several plates of armour bearing Makarov's heraldry. It was a blue and white vertical pattern, with a red symbol of the 'Fairy' upon it. Practical and not stuffy in any way – Gajeel hated buttons, so this was good – but it seemed to rob him of his identity.

The castle grounds were vast, but largely empty. A huge path headed down to the main gates. Well-kept gardens made up the most of what remained, a few buildings occupying the fringes. One of those buildings was the Librariam, a huge three storey building. It was a short walk to get there. Levy practically skipped the whole way.

Jeez. Who could get so excited about books?

**===][===**

From the castle ramparts, Minerva watched the pair cross the garden. Her eyes narrowed with contempt. How much of a fool was Levy to turn her back to him so? He could crush her in an instant. The fact that he wasn't suggested to Minerva that he was cleverer than he first appeared. She didn't turn as she heard Erza walk up next to her. They stood there for a moment observing their sister and her new interest.

"Try to understand her motives, sister." 

"I am," Minerva replied ruefully. "I've yet to figure out her angle."

"You're looking too hard. Her motive is exactly as she stated it. Our sister has no guile or trickery within her; she speaks plainly."

"I thought you were smarter than that. Everyone has games that they play. I don't doubt that our sister is a naïve fool, but she's up to more than she is saying." Minerva suddenly laughed shrilly as an amusing thought occurred. "Perhaps she's even fallen in love! Mavis knows that with her pathetically flat figure she'd need a man that she can order to love her!"

"Sister, watch your mouth," Erza snarled. "I give you slack because I know you are an acerbic person, but I won't listen to you badmouth our family."

"Family? I don't recall the blood relation I share with that rat. And is the mighty Titania going to tell me that she finds our sister's lack of strength to be perfectly acceptable?"

"I won't lie that I want Levy to perform more exercises and training, but she has chosen her path in life and I respect it. When it comes to being strong, that's what my Fairies are for. Hell, it's even what your Sabres and the Mermaids are for. To protect the weak."

"Protecting the weak is not on my job list," Minerva stated firmly. "My job is to crush the weakness in this city, so that only the strong remain. Now, if we can cease the prattle about Runt, if you remember, I have a job to do. Four still remain."

Erza tilted her head back, clearly thinking. "The amount of effort you place in challenging the Phantom Institute baffles me. By the large, it was a harmless organisation. Basically a den where criminals could rest and exchange tips and advice while getting drunk. I don't doubt that its destruction was a good thing, but why chase these remnants to the ends of the Earth? It's a waste of resources."

"That is where you and I differ sister. There are loose ends to tie up."

"Such perfectionism I expect from Kagura, not you." Minerva smirked and turned to leave. Erza watched her go and then looked back over the ramparts. "As you say sister; what is your angle here?"

**===][===**

"Juvia!" The blue-haired woman snapped shock upright as she heard the familiar voice of the Mermaid leader. She was in the kitchen, helping the chef to prepare the food for dinner. The chef was called Risley, a plump woman with curly brown hair and a fairly pleasant attitude.

Juvia was shaking like a leaf. Kagura was legendary. If she had unearthed her past from Gajeel, Juvia was dead. Absolutely dead, and no amount of anything could possibly save her.

"Yes, my lady?" She asked as calmly as she could muster. Kagura was dressed for war today, in the uniform of the Rune Knights. Juvia was not short, but Kagura towered over even her. Kagura, Erza and Minerva were all the same height. It was as if Makarov had known beforehand that the trio of sisters were cut from the same cloth.

"You attend my sister directly, yes?"

"Of course, my lady." The question was purely rhetorical. Kagura might not be the knowledge hoarder like Minerva, but she undoubtedly knew the workings of the castle like the back of her hand.

"Please take care of her. If you see any bruises, cuts or abrasions, I want it reported to me at once, do you understand? I will not allow my sister to suffer from this man."

"I-I understand, my lady," Juvia replied, relief flooding her.

"You're not tormenting my staff are you?" A new voice asked. Mirajane had entered the room, carrying in food supplies. Not many could speak so informally to a princess. Not only was Mira the head of the household, but she was also Laxus' suitor. "I do need Juvia alive and well, you know!"

"Merely making inquiries. I wouldn't want to upset the tight ship you run." In return, that was about as informal as Kagura became. She liked Mira. Their professions might be different, but the perfectionism was not. You could do far worse than Mira as a queen, Kagura believed. "I'd hate to cause you to delay dinner."

"Don't underestimate my chicken soup!" Risley called cheerily from her bubbling cauldron.

"I wouldn't dare dream of it," Kagura replied with a tight smile, stepping out of the kitchen. Frowning, she stepped back in. "Please make sure to serve some to Ariana. I think she may be coming down with an illness."

"Kagura!" Mira chastised lightly. "We'll do our jobs! Besides, Risley likes serving the staff; it means that she can spend more time with that Droy fellow."

"What can I say? The man appreciates good food!"

Kagura's good humour seemed to be waning. "Well. See that you do." Outside, a small Rune Knight by the name of Milliana fell into step besides her. The cloak of her hood was pulled over her face. "News?"

"You'll love it, Kagura-chan! Aria crumbled! He gave us some information that he'd met Sol recently. We might be able to track him if we hurry."

A smile appeared on Kagura's lips briefly before vanishing. She yanked Milliana's hood down. "Standard uniform only and don't refer to me as 'chan'." She took off. Milliana saluted brightly.

"Whatever you say, Kagura-chan!"

**===][===**

Gajeel was vaguely impressed. He'd never been inside a library before, let alone know any of the work that went into their running. Levy went around like a bee, constantly carrying, moving and checking as she went. He began to notice that a task that would be easy for him, such as taking a book from a high shelf, was a chore for her. She had to run back and forth to get stepladders and the like. An expert eye noted damage on the shelves where he suspected she had climbed when no one was looking.

One thing he'd noticed was that his sense of smell was intact, despite the dampening of his magic. The musty scent of the books was rather refreshing. But there was something else, the slightest hint of a smell that was bothering him.

They were being followed.

He saw the occasional flit of a shadow that he couldn't explain. Clearly the runt's sisters didn't trust him alone with her and he couldn't blame them. Shrimp didn't seem to ever notice. Gajeel wondered if she even knew. He wouldn't put it past either of those cold bitches to have their own agenda.

"Come on, Gajeel, we have to go downstairs now," Levy huffed, carrying an enormous volume in her skinny arms. Gajeel bent his head to read the spine, but couldn't. His reading ability was rather poor from disuse and the first word looked hard to pronounce. Levy caught his look. "Aesop's fables. A series of proverbs on how to be a good person."

"The fuck is a proverb?" Gajeel retorted crassly. Levy ignored him and began to head down the stairs. The second floor was a mezzanine, covering only about half the ground floor, giving them a commanding view. Gajeel could see that a circle of chairs had been created, now filled with children of about eight years old. Levy went over to sit in the empty chair and Gajeel loitered behind, clearly curious.

"Hello children!" Levy said brightly by way of greeting and the children replied well. They clearly knew and liked her. "Today, I'm going to be reading one of Aesop's Fables, the tale of the frog and the ox. One day, a frog is at a lake and he sees and ox come to drink. Amazed, he rushes back home to tell his mother of how big it was. The mother puffs up her whole body and asks if it was this big. He says it was bigger and she blows herself up more and asks again. Eventually, the mother blows herself up so big, she goes pop!"

There was a mixed reaction. Most of the boys thought it was hilarious and giggled. Most of the girls seemed horrified. Gajeel barked a sharp laugh, earning an equally sharp glare from Levy.

"Now children, is there anything we can learn from such a story?"

"That runts are always gonna be runts!" Gajeel shouted before he could stop himself. Levy wheeled around.

"Gajeel, that is not the point of the story!"

"Sure it is. The mother frog tried to be big and strong, but she couldn't. Because she's a tiny weakling. You can really learn a lot from these books, huh?" For a moment, Levy's strong eyes flickered, and Gajeel could see the hurt his words had caused her. But then the expression was gone.

"Is he right?" A little girl asked.

"Oh Susie, no! He's just a moron, ignore him. Let me read you the parable of the dog and the bone. A dog has a bone in his mouth and he's very happy. He comes across a river and when he looks into the water, he can see another dog with a bone. He wants that bone too, so he barks at the other dog. But, this makes him drop the bone into the river. Now, neither dog has a bone."

"How did the dog in the river breathe!?" Gajeel asked with wonderment.

"No, that's… that's not what… how did… what!?" Levy stammered. "The second dog was a reflection!"

"But you said there were two."

"Gajeel, I order you to be silent until I finish this lesson. Maybe if you just listen, you'll learn something." Levy continued to read to the assembled kids, making much more progress without the constant interruptions. Gajeel wondered why she would bother to waste her time like this – she didn't have to work, after all. "Okay, kids! Now before you go back to school, I've arranged for lunch to be served to you all! If you file outside, the chef will have it all set up for you."

The children all cheered happily and hurried towards the door. Levy stood up, a glow on her face as she turned back to Gajeel. "So? Did you learn anything?"

"A bunch of stories about animals. Nothing to learn from."

"Gajeel, that'd be ignorant even if I hadn't been explaining the parables to the children as I went. Lessons such as 'don't try to be what you're not' and 'be content with what you have'."

"You're a princess!" Gajeel shouted, deafening in the quiet library. "You have everything you could ever fucking want! Don't you dare try and lecture me on these things!"

"Don't raise your voice here," Levy replied sternly. "This is a place of learning, not fighting. And my station is not important. These are lessons that apply to everyone in all walks of life. If you took them to heart, you might find yourself in a better position in life." Levy suddenly got a mischievous expression. "In fact, right now I'm your parole officer, so you might want to start impressing me."

Gajeel made a strangled noise of annoyance. Again, the idea that he could punch her in the face flooded his brain – but he couldn't. She was his only chance of salvation. He was dragged from his murky thoughts as a thin woman walked over. He recognized her as the woman who had been accompanying the schoolchildren.

"Thank you so much, my princess," she said bowing lowly. "You have no idea how much a warm meal means to these kids."

"Of course! I've been an orphan myself – I know the feeling of not knowing when you'd get to eat again. Tell me, how is your budget situation? Do you require any more funds? I know it costs a lot to feed that many children."

"My lady, I could not impose-"

"I'll tell you what. Bring your ledgers by later this week and I will look at them. If I can, I will release some more from the treasury, alright?" The teacher left graciously, bowing so low that Gajeel thought she might fall over. He looked down at the small princess. She was doing charitable work? Why? She could literally spend her life in the castle, feet up on a table while servants brought her everything she needed. Why waste so much effort on others?

In essence, Gajeel was a thief, the exact opposite of being charitable. He took what others had. Levy gave what she had to others. The day dragged on, Levy continuing with her library chores. Three other similar events happened, with people coming to her for her services. By the day's end, he could see the toll it took on her. While her eyes remained bright, they were dark rimmed.

_It must be hard work for someone so small._

He stomped up behind her and grabbed the huge stack of books that she was carrying. "Jeez, it's annoying to watch you! You'll move faster if I carry them! Frickin' moron trying to do everything by yourself."

"I can do it myself!" Levy huffed. "I do this work every day by myself!"

"Then you're dumber than I thought. You're exhausted. Just… just fucking tell me where to take these."

"Who knew you were so kind?" Levy taunted.

"Shut up! It's fucking painful to watch a midget do this. That's all. And I'm bored from standing around. Stop trying to be an ox, little frog."

"Of course," Levy said with a triumphant smile.

**===][===**

Juvia was hustling down one of the castle's many long corridors, carrying a pile of linens due for Levy's bedroom. As she rounded a corner, she noticed Sting Eucliffe standing there. As she tried to pass, he barred her way wordlessly. Frightened, she tried to turn back and bumped into Rogue Cheney.

"Our Lady wishes to speak with you, Miss Loxar," Sting said, the words sounding like a death sentence.

"N-no, I…" Juvia stammered.

"At this time, we can inform you that you are safe," Rogue said coldly. "But our Lady is not kind and does not like to be kept waiting. We suggest that you come willingly and quickly." It was not a long trip to Minerva's chambers but Juvia was shaking like a leaf. Gajeel-kun, what had you said? Rogue knocked on her door in an intricate manner and then promptly pushed Juvia through, closing the door behind her.

"Ah, Miss Loxar." Minerva sat behind a desk, reclining calmly. Juvia dumbly realised that she still held the bed sheets in her arms. "Or do you prefer Juvia of the Great Sea?"

"J-Juvia thinks you have her confused with someone else." She never really understood what happened. In an instant with no movement, Minerva had teleported across the entire room, grabbing her forehead and slamming the back of her head into the door.

"You think I don't know!? Information is my business! I know everything that happens with this kingdom – do you honestly believe that the people who interview for work in the castle aren't heavily scrutinized. I not only discovered your past, but I hid it from my dearest Kagura."

"W-why?" Juvia gasped. Minerva's smile became evil, sickening.

"Because it meant I had power over you. Because it meant having power my sister didn't. Let me ask you a simple question: if Kagura found out you were an ex-Phantom, what would she do to you? Do you think she'd peel all of your skin off or kill you quickly? Imagine how much worse that she knew you, trusted you. She'd be so angry…" 

"What do you want?" Juvia cried out. Minerva's smile changed, becoming triumphant. She released Juvia.

"Better. It's simple, really. I want Gajeel Redfox. I want the chance to scour every ounce of knowledge from that pitiful brain, then I want him dead. I can't do that with my sister protecting him. However, what do you think would happen if Gajeel hurt my sister?"

"Gajeel-kun wouldn't do that. He's a better man than you might think."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But, let me ask you; if my poor little sister wound up with a black eye and bruises, who do you think would be blamed?" Juvia's breath caught. "Indeed. Now, I need to keep my hands clean, so that's where you come in. Tonight, when you attend my sister. Hurt her. Keep hurting her, and then give her a few kicks from me. Gajeel will be in the cells by morning. I have what I want and you continue living. Everyone wins."

"Everyone wins!?" Juvia burst out in outrage, unable to help herself. "Ignoring that Gajeel-kun is a criminal, your sister is an innocent! She doesn't deserve this!"

"The weak deserve everything they get. Consider yourself very lucky that I have decided that you have no useful information on the Phantom Institute. Remember to tell her who sent you; that way she won't report you. She fears me like a bug fears the sole of a boot."

"I refuse!" Juvia shouted.

"Oh, really?" Minerva extended a hand, finger and thumb pressed together. "My magic allows me manipulate the space around me. I can turn even the air itself into a very weapon." Minerva clicked her fingers, but Juvia didn't see the explosion that she heard. It took her several long moments to realise that she'd partially liquefied, half of her stomach having burst outwards. "That took a long time to learn and only works on stationary targets. But I can make the explosions actually happen inside of you. I wonder how long you water body could sustain this level of damage."

"J-Juvia… Juvia won't… doesn't…"

"Let me put it this way: I am a master of knowledge and information. I am also a master at arranging accidents. I wonder what sort of accidents Soldier Fullbuster might find himself victim of?" Juvia stared at the floor in defeat. Disobedience meant death for herself and at least pain for her beloved Gray-sama. Obedience meant that… she couldn't… but Gray-sama… Tears streaked down her face. She had no choice. "Good. I'm glad that we could come to an understanding."

**===][===**

It was rather late in the day now, and Levy was just locking up the Librariam. Her stomach rumbled, and she thought of the mighty dinner that would be served soon. Even if she couldn't eat it all, she looked forward to the wonderful flavours the chef always delivered. Gajeel looked at her in disgust as she held a book to read later. How much could anyone read books? Surely, you'd get bored?

Trumpets blared, dragging the attention of all nearby. Through the great gates came a procession of Rune Knights, Kagura at their head. A few places behind, Levy could see a small, scrawny man with green hair in manacles. Had her sister captured another criminal?

"Sol!" Gajeel said softly but harshly, his breath catching.

"You know him?" Levy asked.

"He's an old… well, maybe friend is stretching it. Still, I don't wish this upon any man." As he spoke, he saw Sol's eyes glance up and widen in recognition.

"Gajeel! Save me!" He cried in a thick accent. Kagura turned around and struck his head with the pommel of her sword, silencing him. Gajeel winced, knowing the feeling. And Sol was nowhere near as tough as him. However, as Kagura turned back, secure in her superiority, Sol suddenly lurched forward and pushed Kagura with all his weight.

Now, he should have been apprehended in seconds, but the sight of their invincible leader falling seemed to paralyze the Rune Knights. He sprinted away from the procession.

Heading right for Gajeel and Levy.

"Gajeel! Save me!" He cried again. His eyes, wild with fear, alighted on Levy's petite form and he seemed to see the opportunity for a hostage. He leapt at Levy, who holding her huge book with both hands was not in a position to defend herself. Gajeel could step forward and shield her. He was her guard, after all.

But yesterday, Sol had been a comrade. Levy nothing more than aristocratic swine. His allegiance did not align with her yet.

He did not move.

"Levy!" Kagura cried in horror as Sol pounced.

"Matenrou!" With a blinding column of light striking Sol out of nowhere, a figure appeared like a blue haze solidifying in front of them. A tall man shrouded by a midnight cloak, five staves strapped to his back.

"Sir Mystogan!" Levy cried in an unusual tone of voice. Elated, but also in awe. Maybe even terrified. As quickly as he had appeared, Mystogan vanished like the clouds fading before a burning sun, a slight tilt of the head the only indication that he had heard her. Kagura marched over and apprehended a now slightly crispy Sol.

"Sister dearest, I apologize deeply for my failing," she said, bowing her head low.

"Don't be silly!" Levy replied brightly. Gajeel ignored their prattle, nose twitching. There was no doubting it. The name Mystogan was like a Fairy Tale, a name uttered in fear by criminals. The unseen hero. Based on his scent he was definitely the one who had been following them all day. And Gajeel wanted to know why.

**===Author's Note===**

**You have no idea how hard it was to spell Fairy Tale correctly in the last paragraph. No idea at all.**

**That's right, I just shipped Droy with Risley! Fat love, haters! … I think I might be an awful human being.**

**Ah, Aesop's Fables. It's been too long, my old friends. The ancient Greeks kicked ass. Probably my favourite culture in history. Zeno of Elea is my favourite person ever, full stop. **

**I want to touch upon something for a moment. It's quite common for me to beat up Levy in my fics. I think one of my obsessions with the character is that even though she's easy to break physically, she's a fortress mentally. No matter what you do to her, she never wavers from her own way, never hates. Juvia will attack Levy, but I think the way Levy handles it is kind of awesome, and I hope you will think so too. **

**===Reply to Reviews===**

**Fire Girl 108:** Soon, I promise!

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail:** Lol, sorry!

**Ulcaasi:** Well, without wanting to give too much away, it's not that Laxus matured too quickly, it's just he's not quite the asshole he was in the actual series. He is quite calm and reserved, but bares his fangs quickly when provoked. That said, it's still probably fair to say I hadn't yet decided what to do with Laxus in chapter 1, so it's probably just a case of bad writing!

**SakuraIchigoDark:** Juvia wants to be attending someone else, though! I forgive you, BTW. *hugs*

**AleMcGarden: **I'm glad someone understood Erza's note!

**xXCatnipScarletXx: **I hope this qualifies! Minerva will be one of the main characters, have no fear!


	5. Dinner Party

**The Strongest Princess**

**Chapter 5**

**Dinner Party**

"Come on, Gajeel! Dinner will be served soon!" Levy urged, scurrying up to her chambers. Gajeel elected not to inform her that he was slowing down considerably to match her short stride. Nor did he bother to mention that it wasn't dinner for him – he'd eat later, as a servant.

As they approached her room, they saw Jet and Droy standing guard outside. The instant glare of hate sprang up from the two men at Gajeel and he merely grinned. Guards who got their asses kicked weren't worth much in his opinion.

"Princess, why aren't you at the dinner yet?" Jet asked, worry creasing his features. Gajeel presumed that he was the one who asked because the other, portly, guard was wiping his mouth hurriedly.

"It is not the hour for dinner yet!" Jet didn't speak further, just stared at her. Finally, her expression broke. "Oh god, today was the large get together! I completely forgot and I need to be down there mingling or father will be angry! I need to change quickly! But Juvia isn't here! Oh, oh, Gajeel! Help me change!"

Gajeel, Jet and Droy had no time to express their outrage before Levy dragged Gajeel into her chamber and slammed the door shut. Gajeel had fought men and monsters beyond count, but nothing had scared him quite so much as when Levy ordered him to undo her dress.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Haven't you seen a naked woman before?"

"N-no!" Gajeel shouted. "I've never… why are you asking me this!? Just change yourself!"

"Poor, naïve, innocent Gajeel. You have no idea what goes into a woman's preparations, do you? Let alone that of a princess. It's a two person job. I suppose my dress is alright, since I'm in a hurry. I'll spare your 'innocence." Levy snorted in amusement. "But my hair, I have to do that up. Help me."

"I don't have a fucking clue what you're asking me to do."

"Then consider yourself lucky that my hair is too short for anything too complicated! Just hold it as I tell you, and I'll do all the work." Gajeel felt strange placing his hands upon her head, but she didn't even flinch. If anything, she giggled. "You know, I could do amazing work with your long hair!"

"Don't you dare!" Gajeel snarled, tugging on her blue locks lightly. She squealed slightly, as his definition of gentle and her definition were worlds apart. "So what's this thingy going on then?"

"It's an important dinner tonight. Everyone in my family has invited at least one other guest, most of whom are powerful movers and shakers in the kingdom and more from beyond. It's a chance to get together and talk. Look, this is very important, alright? I need to you stand in the background with the other guards and not cause a scene."

"Tch. Shorty, if the entire royal family is there along with all these powerful dickheads, then the security will be insane. If I fart, I'll probably have five swords in me before I can blink. You don't have to worry."

**===][===**

Gajeel almost choked at the sight of the dining hall. The floor by itself probably cost more than he'd ever earned in his life from the marble alone, before adding the exquisite red carpet on top. The pillars were marble and stone and the ceiling was high. The room was dominated by a single, vast table. At one end, there was an ornate chair presumably for the king and another similar one at the other end for the prince. Dotted along the length were four chairs fancier than the rest, which he assumed were for the princesses.

The room bustled with activity, people walking to and fro. Levy walked in front of him, scanning the crowd when suddenly a blond girl strode forward from the pack, greeting her warmly.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried happily, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you're okay! I'd been hearing this ghastly rumour that you'd been injured by some villainous piece of scum."

"Oh, that! He's right here!" Levy replied nonchalantly, gesturing to Gajeel and giving a quick summary of events. Lucy looked up into his stony expression. A few moments passed and then she stepped forward, driving her heel into his toes.

"Motherfu…" Gajeel cried, muffling his voice in sudden fear of being overheard. "Why did you do that, you crazy blonde bitch!?"

"Because you hurt my best friend, you giant asshole. Levy is a delicate flower and if you don't treat her well, I'll come after you personally!"

"Get in line," Gajeel mumbled sarcastically.

"It's alright, Lu-chan! I can look after myself. Gajeel's just a big pussy cat really; he helped me carry stuff around just because he felt kindness in his heart!" The girls giggled as Gajeel fumed silently, helpless to pound them in the faces. Patience, Iron Dragon, patience. He ignored their girly prattle to focus on the rest of the room.

He'd thought Levy's updo was a torturous experience, but marvelled at what Lucy, Erza and Minerva had done to their hair. So many braids and ribbons that it boggled his mind. And the make-up! Not something Levy had bothered with, but maybe that was because she was in a hurry. By contrast, Kagura was notably plain and severe, her hair tied back into a tight ponytail, her face gaunt and expressionless. Something was bothering her. Even Gajeel could read that much.

He didn't recognize most of the people here, though. He could make out the guards well enough. Natsu, Gray, Bacchus and Rocker all hung in the shadows, recognizable to him. He hadn't met Sting or Rogue, but they were obviously Minerva's guards. Then there was Gildartz, a singular powerhouse behind the king. Awarded more favour, he laughed and joked with the crowd where the other guards did not.

Then there was Laxus. He looked every inch the arrogant asshole Gajeel had heard, his broad shoulders covered by a heavy fur-lined mantle. Unlike the princesses, he had a trio of guards. A tall man whose features were covered by a knightly helm. A man with long green hair and a dispassionate expression. And a woman with haughty, aristocratic features. He'd heard tales of the Thunder Legion. Individually powerful fighters who worked well in tandem. Laxus stayed with a platinum-blonde beauty Gajeel didn't know. Apparently, she was head of the household.

His slayer hearing allowed him to pick up on conversations from around the room. The blue haired man near Erza was her suitor, a Jerral Fernandez. From introductions made, it seemed like he was a powerful man indeed, but Gajeel never quite caught a profession. A man named Lahar, a high ranking member of the Rune Knights accompanied Kagura.

There was Jude Heartphilia, a powerful Merchant and father to Lucy. He seemed stiff and boring to Gajeel. An elderly woman who represented the Medical field named Porylusica had brought her apprentice, a young prodigy named Wendy. Gajeel could smell her, and she smelled like dragon. The girl caught his eye, but looked away timidly.

There was a trio from a faraway kingdom, coming in the name of peace. A young girl with white hair, another fucking princess – Gajeel rolled his eyes. Her name was Charla. A blue haired boy named Happy capered around with no seeming purpose, an enormous ebon-skinned guard watching him like a hawk. Gajeel caught his eye too. Panther Lily, guard to the royal family of Extalia. He instantly liked him. He looked like a man who knew how to take care of business.

A funny looking man almost as short as the Shrimp prowled the room, bouncing from woman to woman, getting turned down over and over again. At least Ichiya's three bodyguards had the common sense not to flirt with royalty. Jura Neekis, a mountain of a man with a bald head and a thin beard stood passively, like an edifice made of granite. One of his guards seemed to be arguing with Gray.

It was a lot to take in at once. So many powerful people gathered into one place. Servants and waiters flooded the room bringing food and everyone took their seats, the guards all vanishing into the shadows at the edges of the rooms. He saw Juvia and looked away instantly, not wanting to cause her any trouble.

"Greetings, my good friends and family!" Makarov bellowed from the head of the table. There was a resounding cheer from some of those assembled. Not everyone was so jovial. "Princess Charla! Please extend my warm greetings to your mother."

"It is most kind, your highness. I know Queen Shagotte treasures your friendship," Charla replied succinctly and formally. "I am happy to come in her stead, in the name of the friendship between our kingdoms."

"Jura! How goes life in the city of Lamia?"

"Our city is prosperous, gracious king. The harvest has been good this year and wealth is at a record high. Our armed forces stand in higher numbers than ever before."

"And you Ichiya – STOP SNIFFING AT MY DAUGHTERS!"

"My apologies, the parfum in this room is so exquisite I cannot contain myself. Pegasus is prosperous at the moment – a large number of attractive daughters have come of age this year."

"I don't know why I invite you." Makarov sighed and changed the subject. "Jude, my old friend! How is business?"

"As I'm sure Jura, Ichiya and Charla can confirm, Merchant travel in the kingdom is booming. The Heartphilia organisation has opened three more branches this quarter. I have had to draft in my daughter to cover the workload."

"Fantastic! Young Lucy, how are you finding it?"

"The work is hard, but rewarding," Lucy answered, not appearing to be shy before the king of her country. "If I can help my father, I am happy to do so."

Levy caught the glance from Minerva. Clearly she thought the idea that the most powerful mercantile house's heir was taking more of the reins was interesting news. Levy shuddered to think how deep Minerva's information network spread. If she needed strings pulled, that could be bad for Lucy.

"And Makarov-dono!" Jura declared. "How goes life in Magnolia? How are your family?" 

"I am sure it has not escaped your notice that I am rather advanced in years now. Porylusica kindly informs me that I need to cut back on my duties on a daily basis. But I have lived a long and happy life, and have five wonderful children to carry on my legacy. Even now, Laxus prepares for the mantle of king and the choosing of his queen. In my opinion, he could have done far worse."

In the background, Gajeel noticed Laxus' green-haired guard grind his teeth together as Laxus and Mira shared a kiss. What was that about? Did he fancy the woman too?

"On top of that, I can rest easy with my daughters taking up the mantles of Warrior, Police, Intelligence and Educator. I can honestly say that I could not be prouder of my children. Which is why it pains me to see one of them gurning so. What is wrong, Kagura dearest?"

Kagura looked down into her food, not meeting his sight. "A careless move on my part almost allowed a criminal to hurt my sister. If Sir Mystogan had not been present, I fear to think of the ramifications."

"It's alright," Levy consoled. "That's why we have guards, and everyone makes mistakes…"

"NOT ME!" Kagura slammed her fists down onto the great dining table, silencing the hall. She looked around, embarrassed. "Again, I am in error. I should not be speaking so."

"It is refreshing to see that you are a mere human, sister," Minerva taunted gently, making it sound like a pleasant verbal spar. "You so rarely show any emotion, it's nice to know that you are as fallible as the rest of us."

"'Rest of us', sister? Do you include yourself in that?" Kagura replied acidly.

"Of course. In fact, just yesterday it appears that one of my men accidently killed 'Juvia of the Great Sea'. They came across her at the coastal port of Harjeon and failed in apprehending her. I have dispatched another team to confirm the kill." Levy wondered if anyone else picked up on the fact that had not been 'her' mistake. She saw Juvia in the background flinch slightly. Why? She should be happy that her name no longer implicated her!

"If that is true, does that not bring the phantom institute down to two members?" Erza asked, attempting to take the conversation in a more pleasant direction. "Master Jose and Totomaru."

"However, considering the level of the average Phantom grunt, only Jose worried me in the first place," Minerva replied airily. She was rewarded by a strangled grunt of anger from Gajeel. A few guests turned their heads to him.

"Leave Totomaru and Juvia alone," Gajeel snarled.

"Guard Redfox," Makarov stated icily, "since this is your first tour of duty, I shall forgive your lapse, but do not speak in this chamber again."

"They've turned their lives around! They're harmless!" Gajeel snapped, openly defying the king. The noise of horror swept around the table. Gajeel had just committed suicide. A deep voice spoke on the other side of the room, dragging attention away.

"If the life of a comrade is at risk, it is the duty of any man to speak out against it," Panther Lily rumbled, bowing low. "As a warrior, I humbly request that you forgive this man's lapse of judgement. I understand his heart."

"Well said," Erza agreed with a fierce smile. Makarov made a noise of disapproval, but waved the incident away. Levy glared at Gajeel as if she would explode and he decided, wisely, to shove a cork in it. Minerva made a sly grin, clearly having aimed to taunt him from the start. _Just wait, bitch. You'll get yours._

Trying to change the subject, Charla spoke. "My liege, have you read the missives from the Extalian guard pertaining to this new threat?"

Makarov looked at her, puzzled by her choice of words. "You mean the dragons?"

Minerva barked a laugh. "They are a myth, nothing more."

"There are four Dragon Slayers in this very room that prove you wrong," Erza retorted.

"Five," Porylusica corrected sharply, proving Gajeel's nose right.

"An extinct myth," Minerva clarified. "There is simply no way that an entire race of creatures so vast could be alive in Fiore without my knowledge. At the most, there could be a dozen remaining, and that is a most generous estimate."

"Your knowledge in not complete," Levy reminded her. Minerva spluttered into her drink at the grave insult. She looked back at Levy hatefully, before glancing at Juvia and smiling.

"There have been reports of villages razed," Charla went on, "on the easternmost fringe of our kingdom. Tales of enormous footprints left in the mud, and complete annihilation in their wake."

"Do you require us to send aid?" Makarov asked. Charla shook her head.

"At our core, we Extalians are a nomadic people. If the threat develops, we shall move away from it. Our goal is to warn you, should that happen."

"I shall confer with our slayers and make preparations," Erza promised. "Our armies will stand ready, no matter what foe opposes us." Natsu stepped forward, making a motion to speak. Makarov nodded.

"My parent, Igneel, was a kind and generous being, but his power was beyond what you can imagine. If it is true that an army of dragons marches, mortal blades cannot stop them. Even a single dragon poses a threat to this kingdom. A dozen is nothing to ignore."

"Guard Dragneel speaks of cowardice," Sting declared arrogantly from across the room. "These hands have slain a dragon themselves. I swear, as long as the slayers are here, you have nothing to fear. It's what we were created for."

As Sting spoke, something spiked in the back of Levy's mind. Minerva claimed that the dragons didn't exist. And yet, she had surrounded herself with not one, but two dragon slayers. She was supposed to be the most clued in individual in the kingdom. Was that a coincidence?

**===][===**

"Ahhh, I'm exhausted," Levy said as she trudged back to her room.

"Yes, Lord knows that sitting down and eating can really take it out of a person," Gajeel snorted. Levy glared at him, since he knew full well how long their day had been. Juvia was waiting with Jet outside her room. Since Gajeel required a room, Droy had been moved off of duty. Rumour had it that he'd become a chef in the kitchen, a fact that met with much eye rolling. Juvia saw Gajeel and flinched, looking away.

"Don't worry, Juvia! He's a big pussycat, I promise!" Gajeel made another strangled noise of anger and the two girls disappeared into the room. Jet looked at him like he wanted to snap his neck, but handed over a bowl of rations. Muck compared to the food he'd just seen. Sighing, he sat down and started eating.

Jeez, today had been the longest day of his life and profoundly confusing. So much information at once.

"So, you were raised by a dragon?" Jet asked. Gajeel raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Shut up, I'm bored, that's all."

"Yes, the great iron dragon, Metalicana," Gajeel stated shortly. He grinned. "He'd eat you in one bite, you scrawny bastard! Gihi, he was like nothing you'd ever seen! He blotted out the sun, he was so vast!"

"And now he's gone," Jet replied triumphantly. Gajeel balled his fists, but his head cocked, listening. "What?"

"Don't you hear that?"

"I don't have Slayer hearing!"

"Shorty – she's screaming!" Gajeel kicked down the door, Jet pressing in behind him. The main bedroom was clear, so they advanced into the bathroom. Even Jet could hear it now. Levy was screaming in pain.

Inside, Levy was naked in the bathtub, though thankfully presenting her back to them. Juvia stood over her, her fist drawn back to strike the princess again. Multiple bruises already littered her small back.

"Gajeel-kun!"

"What are you doing, you damn Rain-Woman!?" Gajeel bellowed, dragging her away from the bath. "You've just had the chance of a new life; why are you throwing it away!?"

"Juvia had no choice…" she wept, her voice thick with emotion. Looking into the tub, Gajeel could figure out that she was manipulating the water to bind Levy's hands and legs, rendering her helpless. Jet was trying to check on her, desperate to avoid seeing her chest, lest he do something very embarrassing.

"It's alright," Levy huffed. "I understand everything. Juvia of the Great Sea. My sister is manipulating you. Gajeel's words just now confirmed it."

"Juvia is so sorry, my princess… it was death!"

"I understand. If you wanted me dead, you'd drown me. You use fists, because you want to leave marks that could implicate Gajeel. Thus placing him into my sister's hands, and meaning his own death."

"Shit, there's no way out," Gajeel mumbled. "Either way, one of us dies."

"No, there is a way. Jet, Gajeel, please go back to your stations and forget this happened. Juvia, continue to hurt me until you are satisfied that Minerva will not kill you for inaction. On the morrow, I will lie to Porylusica, and explain my injuries in another manner. Thus, both of you live."

"Oi, Shrimp!" Gajeel protested.

"Why!?" Juvia cried. "You owe me nothing! I am a criminal!"

"You are a good person," Levy replied with a weak smile. "If I have to help you live and ruin Minerva's plans in the process, then I am happy to oblige, even with my flesh."

"Hey, Levy," Jet warned.

"These are my orders!" Levy shouted. "I am your princess and you will obey them!"

Slowly, falteringly, Jet and Gajeel left. After closing the door, Jet kicked it with all his might in frustration. "Do you see what a jewel she is now, scum!? She saves your worthless hide at her own expense, and now she saves hers; all because she sees goodness in you that no one else can!"

Gajeel looked from Jet, to the door, to the floor. He could still hear her scream. On top of that, he could hear Juvia crying.

"Fuck."

**===][===**

King Makarov Dreyar was eighty eight years old. Not bad for a time when the average lifespan didn't quite touch fifty. That night, he was content with life. His belly was full of good food, his lineage was secure, and he'd lived a long life full of good friends.

That night he suffered a cardiac arrest in his sleep. He never woke up and passed peacefully from this mortal world and into the world of his ancestors.

**===Author's Note===**

**Well, okay. I think that makes the third time I've killed Makarov in a fic. It's getting worse than Optimus Prime! I must be nicer to him. Still, I hope you can see that this was going to happen from the start. I decided to let Makarov go peacefully, as he deserved to. I don't think Minerva plans to wait for Laxus to die of old age though…**

**===Reply to Reviews===**

**Ulcaasi: **I'm trying not to rush. I've ruined every story I've ever written by rushing.

**SakuraIchigoDark: **Juvia is no villain, and I have no plans to treat her as such.

**Fire Girl 108: **When will Minerva meet her doom? Well, that would be giving too much away…

**Lucy Ashley From Fairy Tail: **Minerva is the villain. You can rest assured that good will triumph in the end.

**AleMcGarden: **Thank you!


	6. Coronation

**The Strongest Princess**

**Chapter 6**

**Coronation**

"These are fist marks," Porylusica stated severely.

"No, I fell down the stairs," Levy replied firmly, holding her gaze evenly. She stood in the healer's apothecium the following morning. Wendy was not there yet. "I realise the implication, but I wish to assure you that Gajeel has not been striking me."

"Of course he hasn't," Porylusica snapped, making Levy start. "Do you think me a naïve fool? These fists belong to someone smaller, likely a woman. If I had to guess, Minerva has been abusing you again."

"My sister has never…"

The witch snorted. "Of course. I've scraped you together enough times to know the signs. Normally, she's not so careless as to use her own fists, though. No, she's a wily one."

"Porylusica-san, what you speak is treason against the royal family, and I will not listen to it."

"I'm not one to hold my tongue due to titles, you impish brat. However, I am old enough and wise enough not to accuse a princess of such a thing publically. The record will state that you fell down the stairs. Wendy can reduce your bruising to a level where it won't show."

"Thank you, Porylusica-san."

"It is not a kindness." Levy was left to ponder those words, and began to pull her dress back up. Her timing was good, as she heard footsteps thunder along the corridor outside and moments later, Jet pushed into the apothecium.

"Jet please, I am changing still…"

"Levy! Have you heard?"

"Heard? Heard what?" Levy asked, perplexed. Jet's face contorted into a grimace. He knelt down, coming closer to her.

"Levy. Your father. Last night, in his sleep…"

**===][===**

Gajeel had to admit, that as ceremonies went, this was one hell of a spectacle. The entirety of the castle courtyard was full of people, all dressed in black. A huge raised platform before the castle gates held the coffin that held the king. Just about every guard in the castle and every member of the army stood guard for this day.

He looked down on Levy's small back. Lucy was next to her, hugging her gently, but Levy just looked dead. She hadn't cried at all within his vision, though he'd occasionally picked up on the scent of saline after she'd been alone. To the world, she presented a strong face, and Gajeel had to respect that. He suspected that inside, her heart had sheared in two.

They stood on the podium, next to the coffin and her family. People were making speeches. Since he'd died before the guests had gone home, they'd stayed to pay their respects. Even now, Jura Neekis spoke to the crowd. Damn, that man had fine oratory skills. Gajeel scanned the other princesses' faces. They all looked about how he expected them to be. Erza was fierce, suppressing her sadness. Kagura stonewalled it behind a blank expression. Minerva looked like she was pretending to be sad. What surprised him was Laxus.

He was crying.

The huge man stooped, his head in his hands and unashamedly cried his heart out. It was such a bizarre sight, and not at all what Gajeel had expected. Mira stood by him, holding him gently. It just looked… wrong somehow. The Lightning Prince was not untouchable. At last, Laxus took his turn, the final one to speak. By then, his tears had seemed to clear up, and he faced the crowd with a formidable posture.

"Friends, Family, Countrymen, noble allies. I am Laxus Dreyar, Grandson to the king and heir to the throne. Makarov was a good king. A kind king. A just king. I doubt that I can be any of those things. I am young, arrogant and stupid by comparison. But, I am strong!" A thunderbolt descended from the sky, striking his outstretched fist and covering him in a halo of crackling lightning. "I promise you strength! A strong country! A strong army! A strong economy! Fiore will be known for its strength, for this man built us mighty foundations upon which to grow! The legacy of King Makarov Dreyar the First will stretch on forever!"

The crowd erupted in applause, cheering the name of their deceased king and their new one. Levy felt satisfied. Laxus may have several things that he needed to grow into, but a king was a figurehead. The running of the country and the information about it fell to those under him. He didn't need to be a genius.

**===][===**

"Guard Redfox, leave. I need to speak to my sister alone." Gajeel stood, turning to face Minerva, Sting and Rogue fearlessly. He stood watch outside of Levy's room as normal, though Jet was sleeping at the moment, leaving him alone.

"The Princess has expressed her wish to be alone this night," Gajeel replied. Using formality to stonewall the bitch felt vindictively wonderful.

"I have ordered you to stand aside. I will not do so again."

"Your orders and hers carry equal weight. As her guard, I must place priority on hers. If you wish to submit an outstanding matter, I will be happy to carry it to her in your stead. Simply put, fuck off."

"You dare!?" Sting snapped, stepping forward. Minerva raised a hand.

"I'm surprised that you're smart enough to play this game, Redfox. On the morning of our father's demise, our sister visited the apothecary, but I've heard no more about it. I am enquiring about the nature of her visit. I do care about my dear sister, you know."

Gajeel shrugged. "Clumsy bitch fell down the stairs. Carrying a huge stack of books too. Pretty painful looking, I have to admit."

"Oh really? You wouldn't be abusing my dear sister would you now?"

"Read the report," Gajeel replied, shoving a sheaf of papers in her face. "I'm not too good with this writing stuff, but Pory-whatsername wrote it all down."

Minerva ground her teeth together as she read. Juvia found her in the morning, covered with bruises. Upon examination, Porylusica ruled out the possibility of violence. Though the marks looked like fist marks, Levy succinctly explained them as the injuries of books striking her in the back after stumbling while carrying them. They were too small to be Gajeel's fists, leading her to conclude that there was no foul play.

"This is a sham! I swear, you must have hit her!"

Gajeel grinned. "But, don't you always note how clumsy she is?" Minerva stalled, seeing clearly the trap being laid for her. "Yeah, she's always falling down the stairs and stuff. This is everyday injury for the clumsy midget. No need to worry. Now, she's trying to rest. She's tired and sad. Please leave."

For a moment, Gajeel believed that Minerva would kill him right then and there. Her cold, vulpine features had twisted into such hateful rage. But for all of her power, Minerva was not a god. She could not simply kill a man unlawfully and expect to get away with it. She shoved the document back into Gajeel's hand with enough power to make him step back. He grimaced; what the hell was with these three's strength!?

"Trust me, Scum, this is not over," she hissed before leaving.

"Oh, I know that much."

**===][===**

"Next!" Erza barked, tossing aside Natsu's beaten and bloodied body aside. She was outside, on the expansive training grounds that the Fairies used. Rank upon rank of soldiers fought in their scarlet uniforms. All carried a sword as standard uniform and trained in its use, but there was a lot of freeform fighting for different magical abilities. At their centre, Erza raged like a goddess of war, exerting her power fully. A reluctant line of soldiers came forward one at a time.

"MAN!" Elfman's terrific charge arrested as Erza threw him high and away, seemingly defying his enormous mass with ease. He smacked back into the dirt with force and groaned pitifully. As Erza turned to the next in line, he was already attacking, causing her hair to rise with electrical power.

"160mm Black Lightning Cannon!" A stream of ebon lightning crackled through the space where Erza had just been. Right now, however, she was slamming her fist into Orga Nanagear's face, knocking him unconscious. Seeing the two largest men in their platoon so easily taken out made the next in line shudder nervously. Poor Lisanna.

Sensing a man approaching her from behind, Erza whirled, and her blade clashed with another. She found herself looking into the face of her lover, Jerral Fernandez. He smiled easily at her.

"It's not like you to take your emotions out on your men," he said calmly. A blindingly fast series of sword strikes followed as they attacked and parried.

"I'm doing no such thing. I'm training."

"We both know that no man here can match you. It's alright to grieve for the death of your father. No one would think less of you for it." Jerral wisely stepped back a few paces, correctly gauging that those words would spark a terrific assault from Erza. Finally, he locked swords with her once more. "No man, not even you, can be a fortress unto themselves. Let it out."

"He took me into his life and cared for me! I must make sure to repay his memory!"

"I didn't ask for your duty, I asked for your feelings!"

"I miss him!" Erza shouted, driving forward with wild fury, tears streaming from her eyes. "Is that what you wanted to hear!? I loved him and I miss him!"

"Of course you do! He was your father and you were his perfect little girl! Don't be afraid to let it show!"

"I am a general! I cannot be a weakling in front of my troops! I must be a figurehead – beyond a normal human! I must be unobtainable, flawless!"

"Bullshit! That's not a general, that's an icon. People know that you are human, and adore you for being something that they could possibly be, but aren't. Out of your men, how many have lost a parent? A sister? A brother? Even a child? Don't be so conceited to think that you are special!"

During this entire tirade, both Erza and Jerral had never let up for one moment with their swordplay. Soldiers gawked at the tornado maelstrom that was death for any of them to enter. Perhaps more surprising was the idea that there was someone strong enough to match Erza blow for blow. Not quite. With a sudden flick of Erza's blade, Jerral's sword spun out of the combat and landed onto the ground blade first.

Erza held her sword to Jerral's throat. The tiniest trickle of blood ran down from where the point broke his skin. "I am Erza Scarlett, daughter of Makarov Dreyar! As long as his will runs through my veins, I shall strive to be strong, to make this country, the country that he loved, strong!" She lowered her sword and sobbed. "But today, I am weak. I am weak and I am sad."

Jerral stepped forward to hug her and hold her tightly. A groggy Natsu staggered to his feet and held his sword aloft.

"You all heard her! Today, she is weak! So what are we going to do!? The thing she has trained us to do – be strong!" The crowd roared in agreement, and soon the training ground was ringing with the sounds of swords clashing against swords. Jerral smiled as he held her.

"See? They love you, you know. They'd do anything for you. Your strength runs through their veins."

Erza sniffed, smiling morosely. "Thank you."

Aside from them, there was a disturbance at the edge of the training grounds. A young, dishevelled man had thrown himself prostrate in the dirt, grovelling before the Fairies. Alzack and Bisca were the closest to him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Alzack asked, gingerly approaching him.

"Please have mercy," the man begged, tears dripping down his face. "I am unarmed and in the dirt. Please do not beat me."

"Why would we?" Bisca said gently. "You are safe here."

"I wish to turn myself in. My name is Totomaru."

**===][===**

Kagura heard a squeal of pain and hurried down the castle's corridors, trying to locate the source. Bacchus and Rocker followed after her. As she turned a corner, she could see Juvia. Minerva held her hair, slamming the back of her head into the stone wall. Sting and Rogue stood by passively.

"Sister! What are you doing!?" Kagura cried. Minerva turned at her approach, a wolfish smile spreading over her features. Tears dripping, Juvia shook her head, mouthing a silent 'no'.

"Ah, there you are sister! I have some news you would love to hear! This Juvia Loxar is the one and the same as Juvia of the Great Sea. She is a criminal! Can you imagine the brazen attitude to work here, in the lion's den?"

Juvia wept openly. This was it. She was dead, and would likely experience painful torture beforehand. Kagura was not kind to criminals, and would treat her being in the castle as a personal insult, a slap to the face.

"I already knew that."

"What!?" Minerva cried.

"What!?" Juvia cried.

"I said that I already knew that. For months, even. Sister, do you really believe that a woman named Juvia who can use water magic would come to work in my home and I wouldn't check the background just to be sure? How naïve do you think me to be?"

"Then why have you not done a thing about it!?" Minerva snarled, angry at losing control of the situation.

"I have done a great many things about it. After observing that Juvia appeared to be a good person and that her crimes were trivial in the extreme, I went to our father, seeking a full royal pardon for Miss Loxar. It was one of his last acts before his death. Juvia Loxar is no longer a wanted criminal. Please remove your hand from a law-abiding member of the kingdom."

Juvia's tears were still falling. How was this possible? Kagura showing mercy? "W-why?"

Kagura smiled thinly. "I have repeated time and again that I am not an unthinking slave to the law. It is clear that Miss Loxar has been trying to turn her life around. That is commendable. I felt sorry for her, and took these actions. She is not a murderer or rapist like Aria or Sol – her crimes do not warrant death, sister."

"You! You did this to mess with me, didn't you!?" Minerva shouted crassly. Kagura, to everyone's amazement, laughed.

"Your sense of importance is deluded, sister, but it is a delicious thought, none the less."

"You bitch! I can't believe that old fool-" Wham. Minerva rolled head over heels in a most undignified manner as her sister's forehead slammed into her face. Crying out, Sting stooped to help her up but was stopped by his mistress. Holding her head, Minerva glared as Kagura kneeled over her, furious.

"You do not speak ill of our father. Not now, not today, not ever."

"You haven't heard the last of this," Minerva hissed.

"Of that, I have no doubt."

**===][===**

Trumpets blared. A roaring crowd thundered their feet into the ground and cheered loudly. Where before the courtyard had been the sorrowful location of a funeral, now it was alive with a coronation. Laxus may not be as liked as Makarov had been, but he was strong and decisive – and not too bad looking for the womenfolk.

It was Gildartz who placed the crown upon Laxus' head – his final act as royal advisor before retiring to help his daughter with her bar. As Laxus stood, he was every inch a king, dominating, powerful, aloof.

Levy was happy. As long as Laxus kept the worst of his temper in check, he'd do alright, in her opinion. Makarov had been very old – it wasn't fair to expect the same even-handedness from someone so young. He'd grow into the role. She was determined to do everything she could to help him, and prove her ways were useful.

Erza and Kagura were more conflicted, but more capable of keeping Laxus in line. As long as they occupied the roles they did, they were too important for Laxus to ignore. They also believed that Mira would be a long term calming influence on their adopted brother.

Minerva's thoughts were simple. Laxus had to leave the throne before marrying Mira or siring an heir for her to have any chance of becoming queen. She didn't particularly care how, but he _would _be leaving the throne, whether by abdication or coffin. However, Laxus was indeed mighty. A frontal assault would fail. Now, more than ever, she needed every morsel of information on her brother, and she dispatched Rufus to do his work. The Red Bard had a way in, and that way made him easy to manipulate.

She sighed deeply, calming herself. She'd suffered some setbacks, but the ball was firmly in her court. The throne and the crown would come to her. Patience.

**===Author's Note===**

**So, Laxus is king. The first stage of the cycle is complete. I suppose the question is; will he successfully avoid a knife in the back or not? Don't expect Minerva to be silent on the subject for very long…**

**There, Juvia is saved. At least for now. I like Juvia a lot and don't want to be too cruel to her – I'll save that for Levy! Sorry, Levy. I abuse you, because I know that you're able to withstand it. Juvia's mental state is a **_**little**_** more fragile. You know, like a crazy person. 'Cuz she's mad. Delightfully so.**

**One point to bring up, is that Erza's army is almost simply Fairy Tail, minus those you see in other positions, like Natsu, Jet and Cana. However, I put Orga in there, since he doesn't suit the clandestine nature of the Sabres. Similarly you'll be seeing a few people pop up in the 'wrong' organization. If you do, you might want to question their motives… **

**Also, I like Orga. Dude has black lightning.**

**===Reply to Reviews===**

**Skafe: **Come here, you beautiful brown bear! Hug it out, that's it. I've missed you. Oooookay, this is getting weird. Where's Sam, I need to glomp a woman before people start thinking I'm gay. Actually on topic, the nomad thing was a last minute addition. It seemed to suit how the Exceeds traversed an entire dimension to find a new home – they're clearly not adverse to moving around.

**SakuraIchigoDark: **Sam! *glomp* There, all better! Of course all will be well! No evil plots in this fic! Mwahahaha! I'll leave the evil plots to EdoLevy in my doujinshi – she's about as evil as Minerva, I think.

**Ulcaasi: **I did not 'rip Makarov apart' in my other fic. I merely forced him to commit suicide due to overwhelming sadness. Yeah… I'm a douchebag.

**Luccian:** I'M SORRY FOR YOUR FEELS!

**Fire Girl 108: ***Hugs Juvia with you*

**Yukiiarooo: **Yeah, I actually killed Makarov earlier than planned, mostly because I wanted to simplify the situation and move into the next phase of the story. To try and simplify it a little, the important thing really is the four sisters, each with their own motives and interests. Those four camps are what need to be paid attention to. Laxus is more like background for them to react to.

**Minervafan: **No. Minerva is evil and will be treated as such.


	7. A New Role

**The Strongest Princess**

**Chapter 7**

**A New Role**

There was a bar in the higher end of town known as Alberona's. It had a few layers to it. There was a spit and sawdust area for those who just wanted to get wasted on a small a cost as possible. There was the main room that catered for a more family market, serving food and better booze. Then there were the private rooms, for the high class sort who understood the value of fine wine.

And those who valued privacy. Cana put a lot of work into insuring that these rooms were as free from scrutiny as possible. There were many kinds of powerful scrying and listening magic in this world, and she demanded a solid name with a solid service.

In one of those rooms were two men, sitting around a finely appointed table. In appearance, they were almost identical, save for their hair colour and attire. Fried Justine, one of Laxus' three guards, and Rufus Lohr, one of Minerva's inner Sabres. A vintage bottle of fine wine sat half empty on the table. Face flushing slightly from intoxication, Fried continued his rant.

"I cannot see what he wants from that… that… _woman!_" Fried hiccupped slightly. "I don't deny that Lady Strauss is most pleasant and attractive, but what has she got that I haven't?"

"It's more the anatomy she's lacking," Rufus quipped easily from behind his glass. "I don't think the new king wants to find sausage in his bedchambers."

"That has nothing to do with it!" Fried argued drunkenly. "If it's true, then love will ignore all physical bounds, transcend gender and age. He shouldn't care that we are both men – it's completely irrelevant!"

Rufus sighed. That was wrong of course, but Fried was venting. There was little point in pointing out his errors. Perhaps love could go all ways, but sexuality – that was set in stone, as far as Rufus could tell. After all, why would he choose to be gay in a world that hated his kind so? Fried was the only other gay man he knew, and they frequently came here in order to be able to lose a little steam in safe company.

The only other person who was aware of his sexuality was Minerva. Rufus gulped hastily at the thought. Minerva had him like a puppet on a string. If he disobeyed or failed, she could out him – which meant certain death. Perhaps exile, if he was lucky. But a puppet he was, so he had to do what he was told.

"Fried-kun, speaking of the new king, how is he? Is he finding the throne acceptable?"

Fried hesitated, looking down into his glass. "Laxus is strong, and doesn't show weakness. I think when he cried at the funeral was the only time I've seen him break in over a decade. Still, I think he is coping with the position. He trusts in his sisters to be his generals and advisors."

"He has to, surely? Erza commands the army. If she chose to revolt, they'd follow her. Same for Kagura and the Rune Knights."

"I don't think it's that simple. Both those organisations may love their leaders, but they'd need a reason to usurp the king. After all, whatever their feelings for Laxus, they loved Makarov, and he is the rightful heir to the name." Fried glanced sidelong at Rufus. "Is there a reason you only mentioned two princesses? I feel that your boss lacks military might, but could pull more than a few strings if she wanted him gone."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Rufus replied easily, supping his wine. "At least we have nothing to fear from the fourth one."

"Are you so sure?" Rufus looked up in surprise at Fried's words. It didn't appear to just be the wine talking. "I've spent a great deal of time in the library for my discipline and I've seen her work, how she interacts with the public. She has an army that loves her too. The civilians of Magnolia."

Rufus snorted. "Even if true, she'd never do such a thing."

"I agree, she's far too kind and gentle. She'd never usurp Laxus." For a moment, Rufus lingered on Fried's specificity. Would she usurp Minerva? Was that Fried's point? Rufus shrugged. The world was complicated enough without pretending that gentle bookworms were treasonous villains.

"Changing the subject, have you seen our newest acquisition? He just turned himself in."

"Oh?" Fried said. "Who is that?"

**===][===**

"Tots, you stupid bastard," Gajeel swore, kicking the wall. "Why the fuck would you turn yourself in? Don't you know what they'll do to you?"

"Gajeel, please calm down. I know that he's your friend, and we'll go and speak to my sister," Levy said firmly. He looked down at her, uncomprehending. Was all she did charitable work and helping others?

"I don't understand you. You put your neck on the line for me and Juvia. Why would you do it for him? You don't know him at all."

"Shut up," Jet snapped. "Your job is not to question the princesses' orders. If she says we're going to talk to Princess Kagura, then we're going."

"Can it, you-"

"Jet is right," Levy stated firmly, ending the argument before it began. "I might have explained my motives to you, but for now, understand that my order is to help you. You don't need to know more. Please, follow me to my sister's office."

Oh great, back to the jail cell.

**===][===**

"Levy? How can I help you?" Kagura asked, looking up from her desk. Her eyes flickered to Gajeel briefly, but he didn't catch anything in them. If she was angry or happy to see him, he had no idea.

"Um, sister, I believe you apprehended one of the Phantoms last night? Totomaru, isn't it?"

"Indeed. He came to us of his own free will. He's in the cells for the moment. He was haggard and malnourished. I ordered him to be fed and rested before I question him. Why are you interested, little sister?"

"Totomaru was a close friend of Gajeel. Um… I'm not asking you to show mercy… I suppose I don't know what I'm asking. For some kind of leniency, I suppose."

"Sister. I love you dearly, but you are naïve and soft. Totomaru is a criminal and will be subjected to the law as normal. You have already put your neck on the chopping block for Redfox. Don't extend yourself any further."

"If my neck's already on the chopping block, then I have nothing to lose," Levy stated, making Kagura sit back and take notice. "The man came to us by himself, surely that's worth some questioning?"

"And I will question him for that. Levy, Totomaru's crimes are not so severe. By turning himself in, he may have granted himself enough leniency to avoid a death sentence. Be grateful for that much and allow me to do my job. Please leave now, so that I may work." Gajeel began to speak, but Levy hurriedly stopped him, shaking her head vigorously. Kagura addressed him directly. "Redfox. I assure you that your friend will be treated fairly. Ask for no more than that."

Gajeel mulled that over. "Fine. Let's go, Shortstack." He then walked out of the room, quite forgetting that he was not in charge. Levy watched his back with her mouth hanging open. He was supposed to wait for her order, damn him! As she hurried out to reprimand him, she heard the unusual sound of her sister laughing behind her.

**===][===**

Before anything more could be done about Totomaru, Laxus sent a summons to each of sisters to meet him in the throne room that evening. They were supposed to gather any reports as to the functioning of their organisations. It was a crude, ham-fisted message, but he was king, and it was to be obeyed. They met as the sun was beginning to set, the bright rays passing through the great stain-glassed window behind the throne and illuminating the room. Laxus certainly had a sense for the theatrical.

"Greetings, sisters!" Laxus said by way of greeting as they entered the room. Erza and Kagura were dressed for war still, in their military uniforms. They all seemed to be quizzical and annoyed in measure, not understanding why Laxus was calling them together. He'd never seemed to like them. Perhaps claiming the throne eliminated them as competition in his opinion.

"Laxus, is you want a full debriefing, we would require more time than this," Erza stated severely. "Time to gather thoughts and compare notes and the like."

"I understand that," Laxus replied, spreading his arms. "I have just inherited a kingdom, sisters! I'm a little out of my depth and merely called you here today to get an understanding of things. I'm not asking for miracles, just for information."

"Fine then," Erza said more kindly. "As it stands, the Fairies are ready for war, should it come calling. Our troop numbers are the highest they've ever been, and the condition of the men is good."

Laxus frowned slightly. "That doesn't tell me anything. How does our army compare to those of our neighbours?"

Erza blinked, clearly surprised. "Brother, our neighbouring states are our allies."

"At the moment, yes. Sister, I want a full analysis of their military strengths and what would happen if one, two or three of them went into open rebellion against us at the same time. How can you say that our army is strong if you don't know the potential scale of our opponents?"

"Of course, brother," Erza said shakily. It was strange to see her speak so uncertainly. Levy couldn't tell if she was in agreement with Laxus that she had failed, or so bewildered that she couldn't form a counter-argument.

"Kagura!" Laxus snapped, turning to address the next in line. "What is the state of crime in Magnolia?"

"Crime is at the lowest rate in a decade," Kagura replied succinctly.

"And yet, you have yet to capture Jose of the Phantom Institute, an immensely powerful mage who might be plotting the downfall of this kingdom as we speak."

"I- you are right, brother. I will redouble my efforts on this case. I will examine the man who turned himself in immediately after this meeting."

"Good. Minerva."

"I am an information gatherer, Laxus. If you want a report, you would do well to ask me a specific question. I cannot tell you everything that I do in a day."

"Quiet your tongue, bitch. Then tell me the most important piece of information to come to you in the last twenty four hours."

Minerva smiled crookedly. "A tip off as to the potential whereabouts of Master Jose Porlia."

"Where did-?" Kagura started.

"None of your business," Minerva interrupted. "But if I can confirm it, I will surely inform you, so that you may make the arrest."

"Runt!"

"My name…," Levy started, but trailed off in the face of her brother. "I am not sure what you ask of me."

"What is the state of education in Magnolia right now?"

"How should I know?" Levy replied, confused. Laxus cocked his head, looking shocked.

"You're the bloody Minister of Education!"

Levy frowned. "Laxus, there's no such role in this kingdom."

"Well, there fucking is now! How can Magnolia move forwards without a proper standardization of the information that we teach our children!?" That made a lot of sense, Levy realised. Perhaps Laxus had given this kingly thing more thought than she had…

"Eeeeeeeeh!?" Levy squeaked. "Wait, you can't just make me Minister of Education for the entire city of Magnolia!"

"Not the city. All of Fiore."

"That's worse!" Levy squealed.

"Laxus, I must object!" Minerva stated loudly. "When it comes to dissemination of information, such a thing would fall under my jurisdiction. I demand to be able to appoint such a Minister myself."

"No."

Minerva coloured crimson. "Then I demand to oversee the Runt's work!"

"No." Laxus let a moment pass as Minerva moved her mouth wordlessly, unable to enunciate with rage. "This is not a matter of internal security, it is one of growth and prosperity. Not a role suited to you, Minerva. Levy's role within the Librariam is not important enough for the royal family. She will adopt this new role in addition to that work."

"But I'm already inundated with work," Levy protested.

"Then you will be very tired then, won't you? You're the youngest, so you have yet to shoulder the work that the others do. I am ordering you to do this." At this point, Levy wasn't sure if she was being given a gift anymore. Laxus appeared to be ladling the workload onto the shoulders of all of the sisters. Laxus dismissed them all from his sight. The four sisters all left in disarray, thoroughly confused and dismayed by their brother's requests.

"You're being a bit harsh, no?" Mira asked, advancing on the throne from out of the shadows.

"Of course," Laxus chuckled. "Those four are ridiculously strong. They'll prosper under burden, not break. And increasing their workload will make them too busy to dwell on Gramp's death too much."

"And what about you?" Mira asked sadly. "What will stop you from grieving too much?"

"That, is a burden I'll bear in their place."

**===][===**

Kagura hurried down to the jail cells, planning to interrogate Totomaru immediately. She nodded curtly as the guards saluted her passing, not wanting to waste too much time. As she reached the cell, she stopped, eyes wide.

Totomaru had been badly beaten, one eye swollen and unable to open. His left arm appeared to be broken, and he held it awkwardly against his body. Kagura spun around, livid.

"Who did this!?" She shouted at the jail guards. "Who opposed my direct orders and harmed this man!?"

The nearest guard, a large man named Shemas, shifted uncomfortably. "Princess Dreyar-"

"What!?" Kagura roared, silencing him. Minerva had done this. _A tip off as to the potential whereabouts of Master Jose Porlia_. Minerva had received it from Totomaru. "Shemas, quickly go and fetch Porylusica. I need this man tended to instantly."

As he left, she turned back to Totomaru's cell, kneeling before the bars.

"Totomaru. Can you hear me?"

"Yes," he croaked feebly, not lifting his head. "Please don't strike me again, Princess. I cannot bear it any longer."

"It is alright, I am not her. My name is Kagura Mikazuchi. Do you know me?"

"Yes. You are the woman who has killed all of my comrades."

"Not all. Only those who deserved it. Many are serving sentences in prison. Two of your comrades yet live in these dungeons. Another now works in this very castle, and yet one more serves my younger sister directly. I am not an unthinking killer, Totomaru of the Spectral Flame, and would hear your words. Please tell me why you turned yourself in."

Totomaru swallowed thickly. "I have heard word, my lady, of the position of Jose Porlia. He contacted me by letter, seeking to raise an army. I wanted no part of it."

"Still, why turn yourself in?" Kagura asked.

"I had heard tale of Gajeel. That he now served Princess McGarden directly. I wondered if I too, might be saved. I don't want to live a life on the run anymore."

"For years, I have waged a war against criminals in this city. I have hounded you, captured you, tortured you. And none of that deterred your activities. And you are telling me that my sister's act of kindness made you want to stop?" Totomaru nodded slowly and Kagura stood, dumbfounded. Had Levy seen further than her, predicted this? Might her actions bear fruit?

Footsteps came down the stone corridor as Porylusica entered. Her young apprentice looked thoroughly nervous by the cells full of criminals. The hag looked into the cell and tutted. "You call yourself a princess, but you are nothing more than a barbarian if you treat men this way."

Kagura didn't bother to correct her. "Totomaru. Before I go, I require the location of Jose Porlia."

**===][===**

"Aaaah!" Levy screamed in frustration. They were back in the library and Levy sat at a huge table, an enormous amount of documents arrayed around her. "Does Laxus understand what he's asking me to do!? I have to figure out the standard for every different subject and then apply them to every school in Fiore! No wait! What about budget concerns!? What if a school couldn't afford the material!? How do I factor that in!?"

Gajeel watched with some level of awe as she worked. If someone had asked him, he'd have had no idea where to start. But the midget had pulled documentation from ten different places in the library, pulling together an enormous amount of information on how schools were currently being run.

He wondered if Laxus was smarter than he had given him credit for. Despite the Shrimp's complaining, she appeared to have a reasonably firm grasp on the subject. Given enough time, Gajeel had no doubt that she'd pull all of it together and do it well. He wasn't quite sure of his opinion of her yet, but she was undeniably intelligent. Just perhaps naïve.

"Why has my brother asked this?" Levy wailed, placing her head in her hands. "I thought what I did before was enough."

Gajeel shrugged. "Your sisters are a general, a captain and a spy. 'Librarian' doesn't quite have the same ring to it. I'm no expert, but I think he wants to raise you up to that same level. He's testing you, to see if you're as competent."

Levy looked up at him in surprise. It was more insight than she expected from him. But the words made no sense to her. She viewed her work as important, but she didn't for a second place herself on their level. Those three had legendary names, spoken with awe of terror. Levy was spoken of more with 'aww' than 'awe'.

"Even if that's true, he's making me an educator. It doesn't quite have the same ring as general."

"I dunno. Maybe if more people had a good education, there'd be less wars, and we'd need less generals." Gajeel looked embarrassed suddenly, as if he'd said something that he regretted. Levy pondered that. Gajeel had likely had next to no education. Did he regret that? He didn't seem the type. "Stop looking at me like that!"

Levy floundered slightly, realising that she'd been staring. Then she pouted. "Do not address me in that manner! You shall speak to me properly!"

Gajeel snorted in amusement. "Good luck with that, Shortstack."

**===][===**

"Hiyah!" Erza cracked the reins, forcing her horse onward. She led a small team of Natsu and Gray, along with a few of her strongest soldiers. Elfman, Orga and Lisanna amongst them. Kagura had come into the possession of information that Jose Porlia was hiding out at a small farmstead on the outskirts of Magnolia. The setting sun cast the countryside into a reddish relief.

Kagura had asked her sister to do this for her, knowing that her knights could move more swiftly. She didn't trust Minerva alone with this information and wanted to act on it quickly. Erza agreed, hearing of Totomaru's condition. Hurting a helpless… beating Minerva to her prize would be a nice consolation.

The farm came into view, little more than a couple of abandoned building in an overgrown field. Apparently, the soil here had been bad for crops. Erza wasn't sure on the details, but it mattered little. It was a nice little hideaway. They pulled up and jumped down from their saddles.

"Alright, let's bust in there and-"

"Natsu. You'll set the whole place ablaze. I'd rather avoid that. Jose is a man with a high level of magical power. He is not someone to be underestimated. I'll go in first."

"Oi, we're your guards," Gray protested, knowing in advance that it'd be futile to argue.

"A good leader leads from the front. All of you, spread out and surround the farm. If he makes a run for it, he'll have nowhere to go." Grumbling at the order, Natsu swiftly crept through the grass to take up his place. Once all of them were in place, Erza went in. Natsu watched as she kicked in the door, and heard her bellow Jose's name.

Then the building exploded.

Natsu catapulted head over heels as the concussive rush of the explosion washed over him, chunks of wood whistling past like bullets. As he clambered to his feet he could see that where there had once been a building, there was only a column of fire and smoke.

"ERZA!"

**===Author's Note===**

**Sorry for the delay. I had it ready for Friday, but FF blocked me from posting due to having a story pulled.**

**Oh no! I'm sure Erza isn't strong enough to… ah, who am I kidding. Least suspenseful cliff-hanger ever, am I right? But no, she's dead. Or is she? Of course she is. Unless she isn't. But she might be. Possibly. Unlikely. Possible. Eh?**

**About the Minister of Education thing. Don't expect that to have a huge amount of plot significance. It's more there to show that Laxus isn't as dumb as he appears, and to fuel Levy's growth.**

_Cuz Shorty needs growth, Gihi!_

**Shush, Gajeel!**

**===Reply to Reviews===**

**Fire Girl 108:** Yes, Levy does take a lot of shit, because she's capable of fighting back.

**Skafe:** It's basically a Scrubs reference. Sorry! :P Yeah, Fuck off, Minerva! Oh god no, don't kill me!

**SakuraIchigoDark:** Oh yes! That's a great idea! Thank you! When you read this chapter, you'll see how teaching assistant is a brilliant idea! *glomp*

**Ulcaasi:** I wish that I had black lightning – with which to smite my enemies! Mwahahahaha! HE DIES BECAUSE HE'S OLD!

**Neyma:** Thank you! Levy has her own strengths, and Minerva will learn that!

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: **Yay!

**TheGrammarQueen: **Kagura loves you too.

**TheGirlWithNoIQ: **Blue-haired Besties!


	8. The Fallen Fairy

**The Strongest Princess**

**Chapter 8**

**The Fallen Fairy**

Natsu was trying to overcome his shock. Had Erza actually died in that inferno? Beyond the fire and flames, he couldn't see anything. No! It had to be wrong! Erza was invincible and nothing could defeat her! Natsu ran forward and began to eat the flames, sucking them away from the ruins of the building.

As the flames began to subside, a figure could be seen standing in the smoke. Titiania stood tall in her adamantite armour, an impenetrable bastion against the flames. Her soldiers ran forward crying with joy, but Erza's mouth opened and blood came out. The mighty Titania collapsed to the floor. She hadn't the time to requip. Her armour had formed after the explosion.

"Erza!"

**===][===**

"Get out of the way! Get out of the way!" Natsu bellowed, urging his horse onwards at reckless speeds through the crowded city streets. Knights piled on behind him, beating a way through the people in their way in an uncharacteristically violent display. "Where is Porylusica!?"

"The castle!" Gray shouted. "We have to head straight to the castle!"

Unfortunately, the trip to the castle went through the entire city, allowing thousands of civilians a glimpse of the princesses' unconscious form that Natsu carried. Word began to spread like wildfire. Had the invincible Titania fallen?

Levy was in the courtyard as the knights filed through, drawn by the commotion. She gasped and held her hands to her mouth. Gajeel felt queasy. It just looked wrong. Erza was invincible. Everyone knew that. Atop the castle ramparts, Minerva looked down on the procession.

"So, the mighty Titania has fallen."

**===][===**

It felt like the whole kingdom was waiting with great tension as Erza went into Porylusica's apothecium. Kagura fidgeted impatiently in the anti-chamber, having banished all but family members from being here. Only Levy waited with her now. Laxus had left to deal with some kingly matter, promising to come back as soon as he could. Minerva had never come.

"What happened?" Kagura hissed into the ground. Levy didn't answer, knowing the question to be purely rhetorical. Kagura had forced a clearly uncomfortable Natsu into a full debriefing earlier. Not only had Jose gotten clean away, he'd booby-trapped his lair for anyone who came looking for him.

She'd briefly suspected Totomaru, but it seemed unlikely. His words carried sincerity to them, and if Minerva had to break his bones in order to obtain them, it wasn't a very convincing trap. No, Totomaru had believed Jose to be at the farmhouse. Which means that Jose had decided to leave, gifting an explosive present to his pursuers.

But why? Had Jose just been moving on and following a simple safety protocol, or had he, more worryingly, been tipped off? Had he known that Erza was coming and that's why he'd decided to leave? But if so, how? Kagura was roused from her thoughts as Minerva entered the small room.

"How is our sister?" She asked. Kagura didn't have an answer, but at that moment, Porylusica exited the apothecium, wiping her hands with cloth.

"Princess Erza is alive and healthy," she stated prosaically and dispassionately. "Mostly thanks to her goddamned toughness and the efforts of my apprentice. However, she will require some rest before returning to work."

"Thank you so much!" Levy said happily, squealing as Porylusica preceded to hammer on the three sisters with her broom. She was the only human alive capable of doing that without repercussion. Minerva glared as the old hag with such anger that Levy was surprised that she didn't drop dead on the spot.

"You damn girls! Always running off into such dangerous situations! Don't you realise that you carry the entire kingdom on your shoulders!? What would we do if something happened to you!?"

"Don't you understand? There's nothing alive that can harm the three of us!" Minerva snapped.

"Are you a fool!? Something just harmed Erza!" Porylusica shouted, irate.

"Of course. But that bomb – it was mine." Silence passed for a good ten seconds as that information settled over the room, the other three women staring at Minerva with shock. With an enraged howl, Kagura flew at Minerva with her bare fists. Surprisingly, Minerva did not strike back, shielding herself with her forearms against the lethal barrage of blows. Levy threw herself in between, trying to calm Kagura down.

A blow meant for Minerva hit Levy's head and the world swum. Levy had experienced the power of her siblings before, but it was never pleasant. It was as if sound vanished from the world, replaced by a horrendous static.

"Levy!" Kagura cried. "Why did you-?"

"Kagura! Please give Minerva a chance to explain!" In truth, while Levy hated Minerva, she did not truly believe her capable of attempting to murder her sister. But perhaps more influential, she knew Minerva to be smart enough not to announce the fact, and savage enough to not like restraining herself. No, Minerva had more to say.

"Indeed, Kagura. Perhaps you could learn from the runt's willingness to listen to her superior." Kagura's eyes flashed with anger, but she made no further move to attack Minerva. "Indeed, I laid that bomb. If you recall, I told you that I knew of Jose's whereabouts. My men got there first. Having found that Jose wasn't there, they left a trap, in case he returned. Our sister blundered into it. Now, I ask you this: why was Erza there?"

Kagura paled.

"Indeed. You did not trust me to get the work done, so you sent Erza there." Minerva stepped forward and leaned in, a malicious expression over her vulpine features. "Erza's blood is on your hands, sister."

"I-I didn't think…"

"No! And look at little Levy here!" Minerva gestured to where Levy's eye was swelling up under Kagura's punch. "It seems like all you do is make mistakes and cause harm to your family! Ha ha! What sort of worthless fool are you!? _You're pathetic._"

Pale-faced and wordless, Kagura fled from the room. Porylusica glared at Minerva for an extended period, but held her tongue and eventually went back in to check on Erza. Levy was now alone with Minerva. She began to speak, to chastise her for her harsh words, but Minerva grabbed her throat and slammed her into the wall.

"Listen, Runt. Do you want your right eye to match your left?" Levy shook her head and Minerva released her, arrogantly striding away.

**===][===**

"Kagura, please speak to me," Ariana said tenderly, kneeling before her mistresses' bed. Kagura sat upon it, her eyes vacant, staring at a fixed point of nothingness on the floor. Kagura's life was the quest for perfectionism. To have a catastrophe on this scale was more than she could handle. In many ways, she was Levy's opposite. Kagura was big and strong, but her mental state was weak.

"I don't understand what happened. Please tell me." Speaking in a monotone voice, devoid of emotion, Kagura explained the events that had led to this. Ariana clutched Kagura's hand tightly. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known."

"I could have done nothing. My action caused this."

"No! You mustn't think like that! How could you have predicted-?"

"BEGONE!" Kagura roared, standing and throwing Ariana away from herself. The green-haired maid looked up in shock. "I am your princess! Do not speak to me so informally! Be glad that I am lenient today and leave!"

Hurt flashing over her features, Ariana fled the room. Kagura slumped back onto the bed and placed her head into her hands and wept.

**===][===**

"That fucking bitch," Gajeel snarled. He stood outside of Levy's chambers talking to Juvia as she approached. "I'd seen the black eye, but she did Tots in too!? Are you sure that it wasn't the ice-blooded bitch?"

"Do not speak of Kagura-sama like that!" Juvia snapped. "Kagura-sama is many things, but she is fair. She did not do it. Totomaru-kun… he suffered several broken bones. Kagura-sama is never so cruel."

"Minerva Dreyar. I swear that one day, I'll plant my fist firmly in her face. Still, you better tend to Shrimp for now, she's all shaken up." Juvia looked up at him with a smile. "What?"

"You care for Levy-san very much, don't you? Juvia has never seen Gajeel-kun so kind towards anyone else." Gajeel glared down at Juvia.

"She is my jailor. I still plan to escape this fucking castle and get my revenge."

"Juvia doesn't think so. Why not just complete your sentence? If Levy-san believes that you are reformed, you will be free to leave." Annoyed, Gajeel shoved Juvia towards the door, making the water mage giggle. She knocked three times and entered at Levy's call.

Inside, Levy was in the process of disrobing, and Juvia gasped as she saw the litany of bruises that her own fists had left upon Levy's narrow back. She should have come forward to offer the nightgown that she had carried up here, but held back out of shame. Levy looked at her and sighed.

"Juvia, it's nothing to worry about. Please come here and just act as normal."

"Juvia… Juvia thinks that Mistress is very kind and very small. It is not right for Mistress to have so many injuries. Juvia is ashamed to be near Mistress." Juvia wrung her hands a little, still holding the nightgown. Levy walked over to her and raised her arms. Knowing the cue, Juvia slipped the nightgown over the petite princesses' head. Then Levy went to her bed and removed her headband.

"Please brush my hair, Juvia." Juvia did as she was ordered, taking the finely made brush from the nightstand and sitting behind Levy to brush her hair. It felt wrong to be so intimately close after what Juvia had done to Levy. Levy was almost purring. "See? Isn't it nice?"

"Juvia does not understand how Mistress is so kind. Juvia did not think that one could be so close to someone who had hurt them so."

Levy shrugged. "It was against your will."

"But still!"

"Juvia! If you want to feel bad, I cannot stop you. But it is my choice whether or not I allow myself to be cowed by others. I refuse to allow my sister's evil to ruin our friendship. At least Wendy was able to apply some healing magic to my eye. She assures me that it'll be healed by morning. Kagura does not need a visual reminder of her mistake."

"Mistress is far too kind," Juvia repeated sombrely.

**===][===**

Inside Minerva's ebon-clad room, she waited for her most powerful henchman. With a swirling of blue mist, Sir Mystogan appeared, right on time as always. He knelt before his mistress.

"Have you done as I ordered?" She asked concisely.

"Indeed. I proceeded to the farmstead as ordered. There, I found evidence of Jose having been there before. I took what I could, and rigged the building to explode. I then attempted to follow his tracks, but I failed. Jose has left multiple powerful spells that screen his passing."

"I see. Where have you placed the evidence?"

"It is now with your technicians, as requested. During this time, I was of course unable to follow Redfox as previously ordered. Shall I resume that activity?"

"No. I don't believe that man has information that is relevant for me. I still desire his head for being a thorn in my side, but I do not want you wasting further time tailing him. However, the Runt has been given a new role which troubles me. I want to know everything that she is up to, so your mission isn't going to end up changing much."

Mystogan's eyes looked about in an uncharacteristic display of uncertainty. "My Lady. Asking me to tail a criminal is one thing. To ask me to follow a member of the royal family is another thing entirely."

"Hmm? And yet, you just laid a bomb that grievously injured Princess Erza." As Minerva's words permeated the room, Mystogan's breath caught. He didn't lose his bowing posture, but his eyes widened and his hands trembled lightly. "An unfortunate error. My darling sister was also hot on the pursuit of Jose and triggered the device. A crying shame. Do not worry, you are not liable as you were following orders."

"H-how is she?"

"Unwell, but recovering."

"But my actions caused…"

"Why do you care?" Minerva huffed. "She is nothing to you, am I wrong?"

Mystogan's trembling stopped and when he looked up, his eyes were harsh. "I am a loyal servant to the throne. Princess Scarlet is my princess."

"And that is all?" Minerva queried.

"My identity is private. The reason why you value me as you highest member is because I am the only man in the kingdom to successfully keep information from you. Your desire to undo that blinds you to my use. My privacy leaves me untouchable to your enemies. And… to you, too."

Minerva smiled coldly. "I'm sure that Lord Jerral Fernandez will visit my sister soon. I suggest you go there after, if you so wish to pay your apologies."

"And I shall." Mystogan disappeared in a flash of blue mist.

**===][===**

Fire. There was so much fire. Buildings blazed, caravans burning and breaking. From the entire shanty town and caravan train, only a pitiful few had managed to break away, horses fleeing the inferno for their lives, nomad riders racing in between them.

"MOTHER!" Princess Charla screamed, trying to rush into the wall of fire. Arms wrapped around her, Happy trying to hold her back from the obvious act of suicide. "LET ME GO!"

"Charla! We have to run!" Happy cried. As he did so, a figure emerged from the flames, twenty feet tall. Its serpentine form was constantly clad in blazing fire, burning with the fury of the sun. Charla and Happy looked up in abject fear at the face of death. "A-A-A-A-A-Aera!"

Stammering out the name of his magic, wings sprouted from Happy's back and he carried Charla away. The dragon watched them go briefly, before turning its attention back to the burning buildings and unleashing more fire upon them.

Extalians continued the evacuation. As high as the mortality rate was, it would have been an order higher if not for the tireless efforts of Panther Lily. Again and again he plunged selflessly into the inferno, rescuing trapped and dying with every trip. His skin burnt and blistered and smoke lined his lungs, but his strength of will was a thing of legend. He was the very last to leave, half dead but refusing to let his body fall. Bearing himself into the sky, he watched the flame dragon burn his home to ash.

"Just one. Just one dragon did all this. If there are more… heaven help us all."

**===][===**

In the darkened infirmary, Erza lay asleep on one of the beds. In the middle of the night, Mystogan appeared and watched her briefly. He bent down and lowered his mask before kissing her. And like that, he was gone again.

**===][===**

Minerva's room was lined with all manner of anti-spying magics. It was as if it was it was a black hole, invisible to any who wished to see inside. Still, even this was not private enough for Minerva. Using her magic, she travelled to a room within her spatial pocket. A room that only existed because she allowed it.

Inside that room were two powerful scrying crystals, sharp and harsh objects used for communicating across vast distances. One lay inert for the moment, but the other contained a man's face, with a leering, crooked expression.

"Ah, Minerva-chan! I'm so glad you could join us!"

"Yes, yes, Jose," Minerva replied languidly. "I take it that I just missed our other partner?"

"Indeed!" The ex-Phantom Master agreed. "Unfortunately, he is most busy at this present moment, but that is due to his plan unfolding. He assured us that his end of the bargain is advancing at a most rapid pace. And may I take it that our little scheme worked?"

Minerva grinned. "Yes. Thanks to Totomaru's little spurt of conscience, we were able to manoeuvre the pawns in a most brilliant way. While Erza survived, she now lays in the infirmary. Dearest Kagura is on shaky mental ground. And even Mystogan has been put where I want him, assuming my hunch on him is correct."

"And your other sister?" Jose asked. Minerva barked a shrill laugh.

"The Runt!? I plan to keep her as a pet; someone I can beat whenever I need to relieve stress – she is not a player in this game!"

"I am glad to hear that. I suppose that leaves only your brother. Have you received my gift?"

Minerva held up a vial containing a clear liquid. "It's terribly sad. Grieving over the death of his Grandfather, our beloved King Laxus Dreyar takes poison to end his life. It's so sad. Injured, Princess Scarlett is unable to take the throne. Distraught, Princess Mikazuchi is unable to take the throne. What a terrible circumstance!"

Inside the crystal, Jose raised a glass. "To Queen Minerva!"

**===Author's Note===**

**Dundundun!**

**You know, it's strange. Porylusica has a habit of worming her way into my stories. It's not on purpose.**

**===Reply to Reviews===**

**Lucy Ashley From Fairy Tail:** To Queen McGarden!

**SakuraIchigoDark:** I'm sorry that I made you wait! *HUGS*

**Ilovecherrypie:** I'm not sure if there's a witch hunt, but the story that was pulled was minorly explicit. I think that I've seen far worse on this site. I'm not sure why we're not allowed to go as far as we want – just make a 'Super Mature' rating or something like that. I think they call it M+, but disallow it because they want the site to be more kid friendly.

**Skafe:** I like the way you put that. Erza indeed must have cheat codes. Up, up, down, down, right, left, B. Erza now has infinite lives. Minerva: Fuck.

**TheGirlWithNoIQ:** It's just that I need someone to ship him with. Normally, Rufus wouldn't appear enough to be worthwhile but since Minerva will feature heavily here, Rufus seemed to make more sense. He's going to have mixed loyalties between Fried and Minerva.

**Ulcaasi:** Hah, I think that I win this round! Levy was talking in the future tense. She might have been about to tell Gajeel, but wasn't anymore. So my choice of wording was correct, although I will admit that it was also vague.

**Shizuka23: **Yeah, I wrote that A/N early and am changing my mind on it.


	9. Regicide

**The Strongest Princess**

**Chapter 9**

**Regicide**

"It doesn't matter what I do," Levy said at last, slumping back in her chair and rubbing her eyes. "I have to be in three places at once. It's impossible."

They were in the library, as usual. And as was becoming more usual, an enormous mountain of paperwork spread out before her on the desk. Laxus had certainly dumped a load on her shoulders, and Gajeel couldn't help but notice how narrow those shoulders were. Then again, this was a mental exercise, not a physical one. He wasn't used to thinking of life in those terms, where his muscles could not help. They'd solved his problems before.

Wait, that was wrong, wasn't it? The very fact that he fought first and thought later was the reason why he was a criminal, now enslaved into a kind of servitude, if a relatively easy one. Perhaps thinking more and punching less would have made his life far better. But looking at Levy made him unsure if that was true.

Levy was not rich because she was smart, she was rich because she was royalty. She hadn't been born with a silver spoon in her mouth, but she'd won the lottery to be granted it later on. She'd been dirt poor and starving and then – bam – she was rich. Smarts and hard work hadn't come into it. No, the fucking world was messed up, Gajeel consoled himself.

Returning his attention to the petite princess, he shrugged. "Then hire some people to take the workload. It's not heart surgery."

Levy sighed deeply. "Damn you, but you're right. I guess that I'll have to look into finding someone to help me."

**===][===**

"Yes, Laxus?" Fried asked, bowing low before the throne.

"Stand up already, Fried! I need to ask you something. You go to Alberona's regularly, right?" Fried seized up a little at the question. Was he aware of his meetings with Rufus? Oh sweet Mavis, was he aware of Fried's feelings for him!? "Cana does some really high end booze, right?" 

Relaxing a little, Fried responded. "If one is willing to pay for it, I believe her home made wine to be the finest in the land. One might lay many faults at Miss Alberona's feet, but she knows her alcohol."

"Glad to hear it. Fried, I need you to pick something up for me."

**===][===**

"Interesting," Minerva purred at the letter that Mystogan had left for her. The Runt was planning to enlist helpers? That gave Minerva a way in, people who could be intimidated and broken to her will. Then, when she took the throne, it would be simple to remove the Runt as the head and have the whole organisation dedicated to her.

Imagine the power inherent in choosing what the children of the country would learn! They would sing hymns to their glorious queen every morning. She practically licked her lips at how delicious the thought was.

Right now, Minerva was travelling by coach. The vehicle stopped as it reached her destination and she waited for Sting to open the door for her. The Slayers had to travel alongside by foot since they could not tolerate the moving vehicle. She stepped out to view her destination.

The Heartphilia Estate.

**===][===**

"How is my sister doing?" Levy asked Wendy. She had come to the apothecium and had been glad to find Porylusica out on business, leaving the young girl as the main point of contact. Wendy was one of the few people who actually had to look up at Levy. She'd have to cherish these moments before Wendy finally grew up.

"Princess Scarlet is... refusing to sit still," Wendy said shyly, as if afraid of speaking the words aloud. Levy laughed, though. That sounded just like Erza! Levy followed Wendy into the ward, where Erza was shadow-boxing. She wore a simple gown and had obvious bandages over her arms and legs, but she looked remarkably healthy considering that a bomb had gone off under her feet not twenty four hours ago.

"Hello, Erza. Alive and kicking, I see?"

"Levy! Finally, someone bothers to visit me in this drab place!" Wendy faded into the background mumbling about how she wanted to change the décor but Porylusica wouldn't allow it. "Please, regale me with news of the kingdom! Is the world still turning?"

"It's been less than a day!" Levy giggled. "Why not just sit down and get some rest? Natsu and Gray can keep the army together for a week without it falling into utter chaos."

"You clearly don't know those two very well," Erza deadpanned, finally sitting on the bed. She leaned forward and placed a hand on Levy's cheek. "You had a black eye."

Damn her. Damn her for noticing the faint, lingering purple stain. Erza had withstood an explosion, but was caring for her for a damn black eye!? The imbalance between the pair's strength was monstrously unfair. Levy had little choice but to explain everything about the bomb and Kagura and Minerva. Erza's face set into a grim expression as she listened.

"It was my fault," she said at last. "Walking into that building always carried an element of danger. Perhaps if I had prepared better or consulted with Minerva rather than going behind her back then this would not have happened. In the end of the day, I had all of the information that Kagura did, and went in of my own volition. This is no one's fault but my own."

"It's Kagura that we need to convince. She was so mortified when she fled here yesterday."

"Yes. Minerva manoeuvred her well."

Levy looked up. "What are you saying? That Minerva orchestrated this all on purpose?"

"I don't for a second believe that Minerva planned to kill anyone, but setting a bomb for Jose? It makes no sense. Minerva wants him alive for questioning, not dead. On top of that, who would booby trap a public place? Any poor traveller looking for shelter from the rain might have gone in. Hell, it was a farm! Maybe some feral livestock might have triggered it. No, that's far more collateral damage than Minerva will allow. Too many things that might come back to haunt her."

"But then that would mean that she wanted you to set off the weapon! How is that different from trying to kill you?"

"Levy, you're being too soft. Minerva knew that I would lead from the front. She also knew that I could withstand that weapon. In fact, it seemed almost perfectly calibrated to injure me without killing me."

"Erza, what you say is horrendous! If Minerva-"

"I have no proof!" Erza snapped, silencing Levy. She went on more calmly. "This is all gross speculation. In fact, I have spent too long in here with time to think. The more likely solution is that Minerva did as she said; laid a trap for Jose."

"But you don't believe that," Levy stated.

"Be quiet, sister. I don't wish to talk any further on this." Erza stood, using a crutch to help support her weight. "I need to get out of this damn ward and back to training."

"Erza, please rest!" Levy pleaded, moving to bar her way.

"Get out of my way."

"No! Now sit back down!" Levy shouted back up at Erza.

"You dare to order Princess Scarlet? The Titania, general to the kingdom's armies?" Erza glowered evilly. Then she smiled and sat down. "Good. It is good to see that common sense does not stop the fire in your heart, sister. To speak out for the correct cause of action when violent fools oppose you."

"I'm not sure if you're praising me or threatening to beat me up," Levy said with a small smile.

"A little of both. Don't push your luck. But damn it, you're right. I should stay here. In fact, Jerral left a message that he'd stop by today. How does my hair look?" Levy smiled, watching the mighty general suddenly cave in to her more girly side. She stayed with Erza and brushed her hair to make sure that she looked as pretty as she could be and they spoke on more pleasant topics before she finally left.

**===][===**

"Oi, get lost, Minerva. I have an important appointment soon," Laxus snarled from his throne. Minerva's eyes flashed angrily at the brush off. For the briefest moment, lightning crackled around Laxus in response, calming her down. She hated to admit it, but Laxus' might stood head and shoulders above hers. He was not to be taken lightly. Her eyes strayed to a bottle of wine next to the throne.

"Very important it would seem, for such an expensive gift," she purred.

"I said to fuck off. If you have any business then just say it, damn you."

"My eyes and ears tell me that the Runt is struggling with her new task. Why not let me assist her?"

"Because you're an evil bitch who'll make her suffer. Now, fuck off."

"I swear, you'll regret speaking to me in this manner," Minerva hissed. The rush of magical power was so swift that Minerva barely caught it, shielding herself with her tomoe. She blinked in amazement. The force of the lightning bolt had cast her the entire way across the room, narrowly stopping before the wall. More surprising was Laxus' manner. He was arrogant, but rarely aggressive.

"Today is an important day!" Laxus yelled. "I will not let you ruin it for me! Be gone, wench!"

"As you wish," Minerva snarled hatefully before leaving.

**===][===**

"Oi, Shortstuff. You've got a visitor."

"I think you mean to say that a guest has arrived, Princess McGarden," Levy huffed to Gajeel.

"No, I'm pretty sure I meant the first thing I said, Shortstack. She's in your room. I forget the name, but she's all blonde and bouncy, said you knew her." Gajeel's brief and chauvinistic description made Levy think that it must be Lucy. She entered her room to be greeted by a warm hug from her best friend.

"Levy-chan!"

"Lu-chan! You know, it's impolite to thrust a princesses' face into your cleavage. I have half a mind to call my guard in here to break us apart."

"I'd enjoy that, Gihi!" Gajeel's voice floated through the door and Lucy suggested they go into the bathroom where hopefully Gajeel's slayer hearing wouldn't overhear them. Curious as to the need for privacy, Levy followed her.

"I'm sorry for the cloak and dagger stuff, but I needed to talk to you. Earlier today, Minerva stopped by our estate for personal dealings with my father. It's not that unusual. I mean, my father is the number one merchant in Fiore, and was personal friends with the deceased… er, sorry, Levy-chan."

"No, please go on."

"Still, I have no memory of your sister ever speaking with him personally. I tried to look into the conversation, but I couldn't hear anything. On top of that, I didn't see her take any product with her. So, I went through the inventory to see if anything was missing, and it was. A single vial of Taparian honey."

"Honey?" Levy asked, utterly baffled by the revelation. "Just to be clear that I'm paying attention, you mean the yellow sticky stuff made by bees? Why are you telling this to me?"

"It's an incredibly high end product!" Lucy huffed, her inner businesswoman becoming offended. "We're lucky to get ten vials in any given season! That vial would have cost over a thousand jewels!"

"A thousand!? What is this stuff for?"

"Well, that's the thing. We often get one-off requests from bakers who want it for various reasons, but the main buyer is Miss Cana Alberona. Do you know her? She owns the bar in the upper end. It's spread thin, but it's one of the ingredients in her homemade brew that she sells to the upper classes. It makes for a very sweet wine."

"I'm confused," Levy said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I suppose that there are a few reasons. My father won't speak to me about their meeting. No money entered our ledgers. If she didn't steal the vial, then it was given for free. And perhaps the thing that bothers me the most; why would Minerva be after something like that? She doesn't strike me as the sort to do baking." 

"Lu-chan, I know that I might give a negative opinion of my sister to you, but she's not-"

"She beat you almost every day of your life!" Lucy snapped, quietening Levy. "Negative opinion!? I detest that woman! She hurt you over and over again with absolutely no sign of remorse. People disappear in this kingdom without a trace due to her and her Sabres. Your sister isn't mean or malicious; she's positively evil!"

"Lu-chan, I won't listen to this treason!" Levy shouted, her face flushing red with anger. "Minerva is part of the royal line and-"

"Why are standing up for her!?" 

"Because she'll kill you if she finds out about this!" Silence passed through the room at those words. Levy's small body shook with pent up anger, her fists clenched tightly. "Lu-chan, this… this is a long and complicated game. The first rule is to stay alive. Openly challenging Minerva is suicide for most. Only a few, my sisters and brother can, and even then, it is not simple. Thank you for bringing this to me, but please, keep your nose out of this from now on."

"She'll keep hurting you."

"I know. Lu-chan, do you know what my life was like? My parents died when I was five. I lived on the street for five more years before Makarov adopted me. Do you understand? Living on the street is hard, but I was small and weak even for my age. Lu-chan, I experienced the bitter edge of death and I survived it. Now, I live in a warm castle and am fed three hot meals a day. People attend to my every need. I cannot and refuse to complain about my situation."

"I wonder how many people realise just how strong you are." Lucy smiled thinly. Levy looked rather annoyed now, and any conversation that came after was rather stilted. Lucy decided to quickly make her excuses and leave. As she exited the room, she caught Gajeel's eye. "Damn you, but make sure that you look after her, she's a special one."

"It's my damn job, isn't it?" Gajeel grumbled. Lucy stepped back over to him and glared into his face.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it. I'm not asking you to be her guard, I'm asking you to look after her. After all, in your role as a guard, you're not allowed to punch Minerva in the face, right?"

Gajeel actually chuckled at that. "Blondie, I promise you this much. If I have to choose between this job and decking that cold-hearted bitch right in the mug, I'll punch her, Gihi!"

Lucy smiled. "Good. See that you do."

**===][===**

"Laxus, why did you call me?" Mira asked sunnily as she entered the throne room. Laxus stood by the throne, facing away from the door in what Mira would have called an uncharacteristically nervous pose. She could see a bottle of wine and two glasses on the stand next to the throne.

"Mira! You're a bit of an expert of food and stuff, right?" Laxus asked. It was a hell of an understatement. As head of the household, not a single recipe was brought into existence without her say so. "Fried just gifted me this bottle of wine from Alberona's. Is it any good?"

Mira's eyes widened. "Is that Alberona's Honey Wine!? Laxus, that – that is a product so luxurious that even the castle has only ever had a handful come through here!"

"Glad to hear it. I wanted the finest imaginable to toast the new queen with."

Mira cocked her head, confused. "New queen?"

Laxus grinned and went to one knee. Mira placed her hands over her mouth as he produced a small box from his cloak. The ring inside had an enormous fire diamond mounted on it.

"Mirajane Strauss. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Y-yes! Of course I will!" Mira thrilled, throwing herself at Laxus in a peak of emotion. The pair embraced and kissed, and after several solid minutes, Laxus finally got to slip the ring onto her finger.

"Now! To toast the new Queen Dreyar!" He declared happily, pouring the wine into the two glasses. He handed one to the happily radiant woman and tasted the wine himself. It was certainly a wonderfully smooth flavour, taking off the harsh sting of the alcohol to be replaced by sweet undertones. But at the end, there was suddenly an acrid aftertaste.

"Ugh! That wasn't very good!" He stated, a little annoyed.

"Really? I think it's lovely," Mira said happily.

"Huh? But there's a wursherer…"

"A what?"

"I sai a wersher, a ershhuuu," Laxus' speech was slurring, the left side of his mouth making a sloppy shape. His left eye began to droop and suddenly he keeled over, the world spinning around him. Mira ran to his side and knelt.

"Laxus! Laxus, speak to me!"

"P-p-poishon…" Mira's eyes widened for a very different reason. Poison!? She hadn't tasted… damn! Her demonic constitution protect her from the effects – not something that Laxus possessed. But she had witnessed him open the bottle, it couldn't… what was she thinking about!?

Mira was about half Laxus' size. That didn't stop her from lifting him in her arms as if he weighed nothing. Another woman might have sat there and cried for help. Mira would carry him to Porylusica instantly. As she rushed from the chamber, she met the Thunder Legion. Three faces ready for expectant joy fell into shock.

"Laxus?" Fried whispered. Without any further words, the trio fell in around Mira, helping to bear the weight of their fallen liege.

**===Author's Note===**

**Since Rocket Science and Brain Surgery don't exist in this time, I had Gajeel claim that something wasn't heart surgery. Corny, I know.**

**Right, I imagine a lot of you hate me right now. Especially Miraxus shippers… But I remind you that if you attempt to kill me, there will be no more chapters, and you'll never find out what happens! You can kill me once I finish the story, okay? Wait…**

**===Reply to Reviews===**

**Ulcaasi:** My apologies. I've corrected it now, but I accidently replaced Jose's name with Ivan's in one paragraph. I got my FT villains scrambled in my head. You win this round. *shakes fist*

**SakuraIchigoDark: ** Erza? Psh, she's fine. She's in explosions, like, every day.

**Skafe:** I mean, have you heard Lily's theme music? That dude is pure badass with adorable inner kitty for all to see. And human Lily might be even more badass. Maybe. But he does lack the inner kitty.

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail:** King Redfox. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

**Luccian:** … sorry.

**TheGirlWithNoIQ: **I apologize that this hasn't been a romance oriented fic. On whether or not it'll happen, let me put it this way; I'm NOT known for NOT shipping Gale.

**Shizuka23: **Minerva was purposefully testing Mystogan to see if he was Jerral. I'm not telling if she figured it out or not, but she suspected it before.

**Fire Girl 108: **No one messes with THE JERZA!


	10. An Empty Throne

**The Strongest Princess**

**Chapter 10**

**An Empty Throne**

"Do something!" Mira screamed. Laxus now lay in Porylusica's ward, his mouth foaming, his eyes rolled back into his head. Porylusica scowled briefly at the outburst, but focussed on the more pressing task at hand. Wendy scurried over, summoning her magic to diagnose Laxus. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What is it, child!? We have no time!" Porylusica barked.

"I-it's a powerful neurotoxin. It's necrotizing the tissue of his brain. I-I'm sorry, but it's too powerful and fast acting. I can't stop it." Wendy was almost crying as she spoke. Mira shook her head vigorously, tears streaming. Porylusica scowled again.

"Shut up. We're not done yet."

**===][===**

"What's going on!?" Levy cried, racing into the antechamber where Erza and Kagura already waited. Erza had been sent out of the ward while Porylusica waited, and it was she who had sent word to her siblings. Alongside them were the Thunder Legion, waiting with tense poses. Minerva quietly joined them, not saying anything. Mira fled the ward and sat down, head in her hands.

"Mira, what has happened?" Erza asked gently.

"Porylusica says… there's nothing that can stop the poison!" Mira sobbed, her words hard to understand while she cried. "How!? Why?! Why did this happen?"

"I don't know, but we should investigate, sister," Minerva stated, looking at Kagura directly. Kagura nodded, surprised by Minerva's intent. They quietly left to go study the crime scene. Between their scrutiny, nothing could escape their gaze. Bixlow wrapped an arm around Fried's shoulders as he wept. As she left, that did not escape Minerva's gaze at all.

**===][===**

"Mavis fucking Vermillion," Gajeel swore under his breath, leaning against the stone wall. "I can't believe it. Laxus… damn, he might have some issues, but he's strong. Insanely strong. It's hard to imagine it."

"No one's strong against poisons," Juvia replied sadly. It wasn't quite true, in fact Mira herself was immune to poison thanks to her demonic constitution, but the idea was in the right place.

"I don't want to go out like that. It's miserable. I wanna die in battle, like a real man."

"Is that really a better way?" Juvia asked him. He grunted and shrugged, unwilling to think on the deeper implications. Men died fighting gloriously, right? In truth, he'd never thought that his life was worth more than that, never had shelter, warm food… he shook his head, frustrated. He'd hated Levy. When had that stopped? Juvia seemed to notice his frustration and smiled.

"It's impossible not to like Mistress, am I right?" She asked happily. Gajeel grunted and shook his head in a non-committal gesture. "I mean, I'm no man, but what could one ask for in a woman beyond good looks, cuteness, intelligence, generosity, riches..."

"Shut up, Rain Woman, shut up. Even if everything you say is true, I'm her employee, not her boyfriend. On top of that, I'm a petty thief and she's a princess."

"Oh! It's just like Aladdin and the Arabian Nights!" Gajeel looked up at her as if she were mad, completely uncomprehending. "It's a book about how a pauper gets a princess to love him. Maybe if Gajeel-kun got closer to Mistress, he'd be more well-read!"

"Damn you! Do you have any idea how many books I've listened to her read!? It's all pointless drivel. The real world is hard enough without people wasting their time, heads tucked into fictional worlds. And damn you again; what pointless stuff have you got me chattering on about!?"

"Juvia thinks that Gajeel-kun started this conversation…"

"That's not true! All of you damn women keep going on about how Shrimp's special and how she's precious and how I should be looking after her! It just goes on and on!" He snapped, flushing angrily. "I'll protect her for my own damn reasons!"

Juvia smiled triumphantly, and Gajeel looked aghast as he realised what he had said. He folded his arms and looked away petulantly.

"Anyway, since you're up here singing her praises, you might want to hear what she's up to right now."

**===][===**

"You're letting me go?" Totomaru asked, standing slowly, clearly still in pain despite the treatments he'd been receiving. Levy stood at the jail door with Jet. She'd elected not to bring Gajeel for this meeting, feeling that it would show weakness to bring his comrade to vouch for her. She decided not to mention Laxus to him for the moment. The topic of the king's demise was not something to be blabbered out. Still, Levy had never been very good at hiding her emotions, so she had to say something.

"I'm sorry that I can't be more formal right now, but we're having a family emergency. I'm rather upset and stressed, but I'm not going to just sit on my laurels and wait for the outcome. I'm going to further my work and you, Totomaru, are my next job. Gajeel tells me that you are rather smart."

"Smart? Um, not really, my Lady," Totomaru replied bashfully. "I'm just a street dog, running for his meals."

"Gajeel told me that before you joined the phantom institute, your parents were teachers. Is that true?"

"Um, yes my Lady. My father was a professor and my mother a teacher. However, after I got in a few… scuffles with the law… they disowned me and I turned to a fully-fledged life of crime." Levy cocked her head, studying the man silently. His words were few but spoke of a lot more. Parents like that sounded like the upper class sort, pushing a lot of pressure on their son to perform. Frustrated, he'd lashed out and become a rebel. She imagined that it all just sort of spiralled from there.

"Totomaru, you are facing prison time. I am here to offer you an alternative. Come and work for me as Chancellor of Education."

Totomaru would have spat in her face if he'd been drinking, he was so shocked. "Um… excuse me, my Lady, but isn't such a role normally suited to an older man with great experience and education?"

"Such as your father? Why not talk with him when you have troubles? It'll be a good support network for you. I'm sure he'll be so proud to hear about how well you are doing."

"My Lady, I don't understand…"

Levy sighed and checked that they were alone. "Okay, let me lay all of my cards on the table. I'm in over my head. I need help spreading the workload around. But, I can see that you've met my sister recently." Totomaru looked down at the splint that secured his healing arm. "She is ruthless, demands power and would crush me like a bug if she could. I need to make sure that the person I hire isn't a pawn placed by her, nor a person she can manipulate."

"My Lady…"

"Jeez, can you please drop the 'My Lady' stuff? I'm not in the mood for it."

"Um… what I wanted to say is, I hate… oh shit, she's royalty… I mean, I am not fond of Princess Dreyar, but I am much weaker than her. If she comes to me, I cannot stop her."

"I understand that. Tots… may I call you that? Tots, Minerva is one of the strongest people in the kingdom. Very few could stand against her. I don't hold that against you. I'll assign you some guards; even a princess cannot act violently in the open."

"This is a lot to take in," Totomaru groaned.

"I understand. Please think on what I've said. I'll visit you again soon."

**===][===**

"From what I can gather, we have two suspects. Mirajane Strauss and Fried Justine."

Kagura turned to regard Minerva coldly. They were in Kagura's office. She sat behind her desk, scribbling notes while Minerva lounged nearby. "You are speaking of our brother's wife-to-be and his closest confidante. You'd better have some damn good speculation to back up those words, sister."

"It's pretty clear, is it not? The poison, from Mira's own testimony took affect the moment that Laxus drank his wine. We can surmise that it was the wine that was poisoned and not something he imbibed earlier. Once my toxicologists get back to me, we'll know for sure, but let us work on the assumption. The man who bought the bottle was Fried. He alone had the chance to tamper with the bottle. Mira, having just become heir apparent, decides to rule the throne alone. One clear opportunity, one clear motive."

"The motive makes no sense. They aren't married yet. Mira has no legal claim to the throne. And she drunk the wine too."

"Yes, but she knew that her magic would protect her from it, did she not? Not only that, but as head of the household, she might have ordered Fried to get the wine, knowing it to be a fine product. I'm suggesting that the pair might be in cahoots."

"According to Mr Justine, Laxus ordered him to get the wine."

"Of course, he would say that," Minerva scoffed. "Truly sister, I believed you wise enough to not trust the words of a murder suspect! In fact, I have another hypothesis to suggest. I have not acted upon it, but I have received snippets here and there that Fried Justine might be a sexual deviant."

Kagura didn't reply instantly. "A what?"

"A homosexual, my naïve sister. I am suggesting that Fried had fallen in love with our brother, and planned to take him and his love-rival Mira down at once in a fit of jealous rage. However, he hadn't counted on Mira's immunity to poison, meaning that it backfired on him."

"That's an awful lot of speculation without evidence to back it up," Kagura noted reasonably.

"Sister! The most important things is opportunity. Only Fried and Mira were near that bottle."

Kagura shrugged. "Maybe it was poisoned before Fried purchased it. We should begin questioning the staff at Alberona's."

"Cana is the daughter of Gildartz Clive, as loyal a man to the throne that there has ever been. Do you really think that is likely?"

"As likely as Mira or Fried!" Kagura burst out angrily. "You want to talk about loyalty, then those two stand at the top of the list! Mira has been Head of the Household since she was a teenager, and Laxus' lover for many years. Fried has served Laxus as a friend from childhood before becoming his guard! Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty!"

"Perhaps you are right." Minerva's agreement made Kagura stall. She hadn't expected that. "But we must place those two under watch for now, just in case."

"Agreed," Kagura said dismally. She couldn't fault the logic. Motive was meaningless without opportunity. In the back of her head, she wondered if this was a ploy of Jose, or even Laxus' dispossessed father, Ivan, but without opportunity, what did they matter? They had a weapon at the crime scene. They needed to trace back the owners of that weapon. "Where does Cana source her ingredients from?"

"Several places. I've already sent men to the Heartphilia Estate to check their books. I think that'll cover the main thrust of it. You see? I was already thinking ahead to the source. I am not so naïve, sister."

"I would lay many faults at your feet, sister, but naivety is not one of them." At that point there was a knock at the door and Minerva's retainer, Sting, entered.

"Please excuse the intrusion my Ladies, but Princess Scarlett has summoned you both to the throne room as a matter of great urgency."

**===][===**

Damn it all to hell, but the infernal beast was fast. It moved in straight lines like a bullet, only turning briefly to dash in another line. The dragon's head was shaped almost like a crescent moon, two curving blades jutting from its brow and chin.

It had begun to harry the fleeing Extalians, the ragged column of tired refugees now heading for Magnolia. Charla tried to stop Panther Lily from going to fight the beast, injured and exhausted as he was, but his tireless sense of duty would not allow him to do any less.

However, help came in an unusual form.

"Now! Down, Cubelios!" A winged serpent dived out of the path of the monstrous beast. Erik, otherwise known as Cobra of the Oricion Seis guided his steed with his prescience granted by his listening magic. His face contorted with rage. "You giant bastard! Fangs of the Poison Dragon!"

A dark stream of magic sprang forward like a venomous serpent. Cobra was rewarded by a few of the dragon's scales being torn away, but no greater damage than that. The enormous bladed head swung around and Cobra was the target of another one of its dashes.

A heavy weight barrelled into the dragon's head and it staggered to the side slightly, missing Cobra and Cubelios by a hair's breadth. Cobra could see that it was one of the Extalians, an enormous warrior of a man, not that he cared too much. He hadn't been trying to save them, he'd been pursuing his own agenda.

"I don't know who you are, friend, but I don't think you're going to kill _that,_" Lily rumbled.

"I'm a dragon slayer," Cobra spat angrily. "If I can't, no one can. And I owe this beast for what it's done."

"If it's the case that you want revenge, maybe you'd be willing to listen to another plan."

**===][===**

Erza stood before the throne, regarding the ancient seat of power with reverence. In the silence that enveloped the room (save Natsu and Gray's quiet observance) it really felt like something to venerate to seek after. And not so long ago, a murder attempt had happened right here.

"Please stop eyeing that chair so greedily," Minerva sniped as she and Kagura entered the room, flanked by their guardians, Sting, Rogue, Bacchus and Rocker. "You are not the only one with it in their sights."

"That is why I have called you here. Still, we should wait for Levy before beginning, lest I repeat myself."

"That runt has nothing useful to add," Minerva replied, waving away the words. "I imagine the reason that you called us here was to discuss the royal line now that our brother has passed away."

"He's not dead." Minerva's eyes widened as Levy entered with Gajeel and Jet. What had the runt just said to her? Not dead? How was that possible!? Levy caught the bewildered glance. "The poison was a fast acting neurotoxin that could not be cured. However, Porylusica in her wisdom ordered Wendy to use her magic to shut down Laxus' higher brain functions, realising that the neurotoxin required activity to work. Our brother is now in a coma, until a time such as he can be cured."

"But that…"

"Our brother is functionally dead," Erza stated severely. "No one has the ability to cure the poison at the moment. Perhaps those two can figure it out, but if not… he'll never wake up." Erza let a moment pass before continuing. "That means, that our country needs a new king. Or rather, a queen."

"And that's you, is it!?" Minerva shouted angrily. "You really think that YOU deserve to be queen!?"

"Someone has to do it, and I'm a good choice. I am strong, and I have good leadership skills from being the general to our nation's army for so long."

"Our strength is equal!" Minerva spat in a rage. "And we all lead our organisations! No, the tie-breaker here is that you're injured! You wear your armour to hide your bandages, but you aren't well, you cannot be queen!"

"I dislike that you two talk over me. I am your equal and deserve consideration to the throne," Kagura asserted, forcing herself into the conversation.

"Sister, I love you, but your mental state is not strong enough to be ruler," Erza replied harshly. "You run off of the rails at the smallest mistake; how could you handle the stress of being queen?"

"It won't be permanent!" Kagura countered. "If Laxus recovers, he will regain the crown; this is an interim position. It's like training, in case the possibility does arise."

"Even if it's not permanent, the person who takes the role will gain experience the other two don't have," Minerva pointed out. "In the case that Laxus does permanently die, the interim queen would be the obvious candidate – assuming she had not failed abysmally in her duties. Erza, you are injured and Kagura is weak. I am the only suitable one to rule."

"You lack compassion, sister. I will not leave this country in your hands." Erza's hand strayed to the hilt of her sword. A nimbus of power played around Minerva's fingers. Kagura also reached for her blade, Archenemy. The whole room began to crackle with energy. Guards stepped back, petrified. They couldn't fight here! To hit a member of the royal family was high treason and certain execution!

Gajeel's breath caught in his throat as Levy ran right into the centre of the triangle. What the hell was the midget playing at?

"Sisters!" Levy cried, hands up in placation. "There must be a better way! Maybe a vote!"

"Shut up, you naïve runt!" Minerva snarled. "We would each vote for ourselves; what would that solve?"

Despite the words, Kagura relaxed suddenly, straightening and releasing her sword. It took a moment, but Minerva and Erza followed suit, magical power ebbing away. She spoke, her voice clear and strong. "Our sister raises a good point; we should at least raise the possibility of a vote."

"I just said-"

"I vote for Levy."

"As I thought, you would – WHAT!?" Minerva's shocked cry echoed through the now silent chamber. She looked at Kagura as if she'd just gone completely insane. So, she vocalized that thought. "Have you gone insane!? You vote for the worthless runt!?"

"The way I see it, I cannot bear you to be queen. I dislike Erza being over me either. But the simple fact of the matter is, whomever is chosen will still rely on the others for the running of the kingdom. A more passive and wise figure is best for that interim position. Unlike you two, I know that Levy will listen to my advice."

"That is true," Erza mumbled. "And if the position becomes permanent, our seniority means that we may still dispose her. Very well, I agree to nominate Levy as the next queen of the kingdom."

"Hey, wait a minute," Levy replied with a trembling voice. "You can't-"

"Of course we can't! I vote for myself! Runt, vote for me, so it ties this stupidity and we can choose our queen through more sensible means!"

"More sensible than democracy?" Levy raised a brow. In truth, she was absolutely petrified of the prospect, but the chance to stab Minerva in the back was too damn tempting. "Then I cast my vote for myself!"

"You defy me!?" Minerva said in a low, strangled voice.

"Then it is decided!" Erza declared in a loud voice. "All kneel before Queen McGarden!"

Despite himself, Gajeel couldn't help but grin as he dropped to a knee, lowering his head. The look on Shrimp's face had been absolutely priceless, as had been Minerva's horror. One by one, all knelt until only Minerva stood, glaring at Levy like she was bomb, ready to explode with sheer, primal rage. Levy held her gaze defiantly, refusing to back down. Slowly, absolute hate in her heart, Minerva knelt.

"All hail Queen McGarden," she spat quietly. "Short may she reign."

**===Author's Note===**

**Okay, I think that was a really bad pun at the end there. See, it's like the opposite of 'long may she reign', and Levy's really short – I'll stop now.**

**Then Levy sat on the throne and began to laugh maniacally, claiming that it was 'time to blow shit up'. No, really.**

**===Reply to Reviews===**

**SakuraIchigoDark:** Yes, one of those. Please stop pre-emptively guessing all of my plots.

**Fire Girl 108:** See? He's alive, but in a critical condition! I have delivered.

**Ulcaasi:** Tell you what, give me a list of your favourite characters in order and I promise to not kill them. Honest.

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail:** From the guy who brought you king Redfox, I give you Queen McGarden!

**TheGirlWithNoIQ:** Fairy Tail is infamous for badly translated names. Gajeel. Gajiru. Gazeel. Gazille.

**KgX791**: I promise you, Minerva will not win this! The exact manner, you'll have to find out in time.

**Dark-phoenix-loves-kai**: I've been fairly consistent, with a new chapter every Friday. Except when FF blocked me *shakes fist*


	11. The Son Returns

**The Strongest Princess**

**Chapter 11**

**The Son Returns**

"As my first order as Queen, I free you from your service."

Gajeel rubbed his wrists as Levy removed the manacles binding them. A moment later and he felt his magical power flow back into him. It was like colour returning to a monochromatic world, so dramatic it was. He'd never quite realised how much he'd missed it until it came back.

"So what now? " Gajeel asked.

"You are free to do as you wish," Levy affirmed. "If you wish to stay as my guard, you may. If you wish to go and do something else, you may. You are a free man now."

"You're telling me that I can just walk out of this throne room, down the stairs, out the front gate, and never look back?" Gajeel asked sceptically. Levy nodded. He looked to the doors and then back to Levy again. "But, if I want, I can stay?"

"It's up to you. I mean, Juvia and Tots are here now, and I know that they're your friends," Levy said bashfully. Gajeel lifted her chin gently to look at her eyes.

"You're a queen now, Shrimp. You can't look that pathetic anymore. Be more regal." Levy's cheeks flushed, half from annoyance at his tone and half in panic at just how close his face was. "I'll think it over for a bit. Is that okay with you?"

"O-of course. This must be happening quickly for you. I'll have Juvia prepare a guest chamber-"

"What's wrong with the guardroom? You think I'm just gonna leave your safety to that other idiot until I've decided?" The other idiot grunted in annoyance from besides the throne. Jet had wanted Droy back, but apparently the rotund man was enjoying the work in the kitchen. He'd have to suffer this ignoramus for a bit longer. He consoled himself by the fact that Levy looked very happy.

"My queen!" Natsu ran into the chamber, panting and out of breath. "At the gate… there's big trouble!"

**===][===**

"Take one more step and I'll kill you where you stand," Erza swore. She stood outside of Magnolia's largest gateway, a grand archway in the wall that surrounded the capitol. Before her stood an older man with a black, bushy beard and receding hairline. He had a black cloak and carried a gnarled cane in one hand.

Ivan Dreyar.

"Come now, Erza-chan! I have received news that my son is dying; you would not stop a father from speaking to his dying son now, would you?" He asked smoothly. Erza bit back a bitter curse. Damn him, but she could not. Thankfully, she was spared that decision as Jet appeared in a puff of dust, handing her a missive from Levy. Reading it quickly, she turned to Ivan.

"The queen allows this. You will be kept under constant surveillance. If you try anything, we will kill you without hesitation. Do you understand?"

"Of course." Ivan bowed. "What a kind queen our sister is."

"Don't you dare call yourself our sibling," Erza hissed with fury. "You forfeited that right long ago."

**===][===**

"This is intolerable!" Minerva screamed. Yukino shrank into a corner from her mistresses' wrath. "How!? How is this possible!? How is it that of all the people in the world that runt has become queen!?"

"I-it's just temporary," Sting said, trying to console her. Minerva wheeled and punched Sting to the floor. Rogue swiftly took a step back as her glare dared him to speak too. He was smart enough not to.

"You think that matters!? This is the gravest insult that I have ever received! I am glorious, perfect! She is weak, pathetic, stupid and ugly! How dare she hold the throne for a second while I still draw breath!? This. Can. Not. Stand!"

"If I may point out the upside…" Sting started as he staggered back to his feet. Minerva slammed him into the floor again.

"I know the upside." Runt was small. Weak. Compared to Laxus, killing her would be child's play.

**===][===**

"Keep going," Lily rumbled. It had taken a lot of work, but by getting the Extalians to abandon their horses and caravans, they'd finally managed to slip away into the woods, away from the dragon. He was sure that the beast was still following them, but it seemed to be biding its time for now.

"You're not looking too good," Cobra snarled. He was a person who didn't seem too happy with his current situation or inclined to make friends. Still, he hung close to Lily, the warrior being one of the few people that he could stand. That little blue-haired runt had to keep away or he would kill him.

Lily coughed, rough and hacking. It had been over a week since the initial dragon attack and he had barely rested or slept during that time. He had also inhaled a lot of smoke rescuing people from the blaze. Even now, his mantle hung around princess Charla's shoulders to keep her warm.

The princess didn't speak much since her mother, and indeed her country had died. Didn't eat, barely slept. As long as his princess needed him, Lily would not falter in his duty. He would bear the burden of every Extalian's life upon his broad shoulders uncomplaining. Happy stayed with Charla night and day to reassure her. To Cobra's surprise, Cubelios had taken a liking to the pair and hovered near them at all times.

"We'll arrive at Magnolia soon," Lily said, changing the subject.

"We'll have to leave this forest then. That bastard gecko will attack us again," Cobra spat.

"It can try."

**===][===**

"I-I can't… I'm going to die," Levy wailed quietly under her breath. Kagura placed a hand gently on her shoulder and guided Levy out onto the plaza where a horde of thousands cheered for her. Erza and Minerva waited, each with very different facial expressions. To crown her, Gildartz had returned to the castle. She knelt – an act that had little purpose with their respective heights and he placed the overly large circle of metal and jewels on her head.

"I give you your new queen; Queen Levy McGarden!" And with that, the most powerful man in the kingdom knelt before the delicate little girl, bowing his head in fealty to her. Levy looked on in amazement as the crowd went to their knees too. It was impossible to fathom. Impossible to believe.

"I-I, um… I hope to be a …good queen," she said pathetically. The crowd cheered and applauded anyway. As Fried had once noted, Levy was beloved by the common populace. Behind her, Gajeel smiled triumphantly. It seemed right for Shrimp to be so liked. He turned to see if Minerva was raging quietly, but she had already slipped away.

Kagura whispered to Erza. "Where's Ivan now?"

"With Laxus."

"I trust you've not left them unguarded?"

Erza chuckled. "Have you forgotten that Mira is there?"

**===][===**

"OW!" Ivan screeched as Mira twisted his arm behind his back. "What do you think you are doing!?" 

"If you do anything to him, you aren't leaving this room alive," Mira promised. Ivan looked at Porylusica and Wendy for help. Porylusica smiled and shrugged. Wendy scurried away with a frightened squeal. Smiling, Mira released Ivan and shoved him toward Laxus' bedside. The king lay motionless, his skin waxy and pallid.

"My son," Ivan said gently. "How the mighty have fallen. I've longed to see you for a long time. It's a shame that it had to be like this."

"You could have spent more time with your son if you hadn't betrayed the kingdom," Mira objected. "You chose the pursuit of power over your son's life. Only because you were the king's son were you shown lenience and not executed."

"Yes. I am older and wiser now. I do wish that I had prioritized my son's happiness now. It is good to see that he grew into a mighty king without me. Of course, had I not been exiled, I would be the king right now. And I am not so foolish as to have allowed someone to poison my food."

"What did you say!?" Mira shouted, outraged.

"My apologies. I have never been good at tolerating fools."

Mira stepped forward and grabbed Ivan by the collar. A strong hand clamped around hers and she turned to see Minerva. The princess tutted. "This is a place of healing, Mira. Do not use violence here."

"You'd side with him!?"

"You dare question royalty!?" Minerva snapped.

"I do!" Mira shouted, refusing to back down. "This man is evil!"

"First our brother is poisoned with you as the only witness. Now you threaten a princess and ex-prince. I wonder if I was right about you. Are you a traitor to the throne?" Minerva threatened. Mira's expression was thunderous, but she didn't retort, biting her tongue. Holding Minerva's gaze, she left the room.

"Brother," Minerva greeted.

"Min-chan!" Ivan said warmly. He leaned in to shake her hand and whispered quietly. "Forgive me coming, but I thought this was the perfect chance to meet in person at last. Within a few days, my army will be ready. Do you require the attack?"

"Yes. The throne is close to slipping through my fingers. It's time to step up the scale of our plans. I relish some destruction. There are people that I wish to see suffer." Minerva glanced at Laxus. "He is of no threat to anyone anymore. Don't do anything foolish. Vengeance will come later."

Ivan grinned. "And it will be delicious."

**===][===**

"How on Earth is this thing a Queen?" Gajeel asked incredulously. It was late at night now and Gajeel carried Levy on his back, fast asleep. Gajeel had thought that being king would be a sweet deal, but Levy's workload had just become non-stop. She was meeting people all day long. Tots looked better now that he was all cleaned up. He seemed to be doing everything in his power to aid Levy in his capacity. "You're too cute to rule the country."

It was at that point that Gajeel realised the absurdity of his situation. She was literally the queen of Fiore. And what was he? Her servant at best, a wastrel at worst. The feelings that were growing for her were completely misguided, weren't they? What was he going to do? Marry her and become king?

Hah! Laughable!

He was scum. Utter scum. He could remember hitting her. At the time, it had felt like nothing. He'd beaten people up all the time. Now, it shamed him. He'd seen first-hand what a selfless person she was, not least when dealing with him. She deserved so much better than him.

When Levy awoke the next morning, Gajeel had gone.

**===][===**

The throne room bustled with activity a few days later. It was hard for Levy to assert any control upon it. The news that was filtering in was dire in the extreme, though it was fragmented and patchy. People dying didn't write legible notes. Falcons had carried them during the night.

Lamia Scale had fallen.

"Three, just three!" Kagura stated harshly. If the notes were accurate, a pitiful three dragons had torn the city to shreds. A city that contained no less than the mighty Jura Neekis. "We have to prepare our defences!"

"You want us to just wait here?" Erza snapped. "We must ride forth and aid our allies!"

"Haven't you heard how easily they destroyed Lamia!?"

"But we have dragon slayers!" Erza protested. "We can make the difference! And what if we can save lives? We have to go! We must request that Wendy, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue be released to us."

"Gajeel has gone," Levy replied despondently. She felt like a balloon with the air gone. Deflated, tired. She hadn't realised how much she'd miss him.

"I refuse," Minerva chided. "What if dragons attack Magnolia while you are gone? Sting and Rogue must stay here for that eventuality."

"I need Wendy to help monitor the king's condition," Porylusica said. "But I will give as many of my most highly trained medics to assist with any survivors you may find."

"It is foolishness!" Kagura shouted. "To spread the army out against such a foe is madness! We must consolidate our forces here."

"You would leave our allies to die!?" Erza cried.

"We must protect our interests first," Minerva stated. The three powerful women were now face to face and power crackled throughout the room.

"SILENCE!" Levy stood, her small voice booming throughout the throne room. She had no idea that within days of being crowned, she'd be presiding over the biggest calamity to befall her kingdom in a century. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. "Erza, mobilize the army. Porylusica, release your medics, Wendy too. We must march out to help our allies, and we must take the slayers with us."

"Thank you," Erza bowed.

"If you order it," Porylusica conceded. "I will watch over the king."

"But you are leaving us defenceless!" Kagura protested.

"Minerva, recall every operative that you have in the field."

"What!?" Minerva cried.

"If we compile every Mermaid and Sabre in the city, we can form a fighting force nearly equal to the royal army. But to do that, we need you to recall your Sabres." Minerva grimaced, but didn't respond. Her Sabres were her eyes and ears. Never had the king asked her to recall them, blinding her. Did the runt suspect that she was still being followed?

"Kagura, place Ivan under arrest. We cannot have him walking around freely if this calamity is to befall us. Place him under magical bindings, but put him in the guest quarters and allow him access to Laxus. We cannot charge him with a new crime, but I want him where we can see him at all times."

"A wise precaution," Kagura conceded.

"This is what we must do. We have a moral imperative to help our allies in need. We must also fortify our own defences to the extreme. Magnolia will stand."

Erza smiled. When did you become so strong, Levy?

Minerva also smiled. While the runt had thrown her a curve ball, everything was playing out the way she'd planned. Erza would leave the city and then there would only be Kagura and Levy to deal with. Soon, Minerva would be queen.

At long last, the throng began to subside and throne room became empty. Levy flopped down on the seat dejectedly. These matters didn't seem so important without him. She'd hoped that she'd meant more to Gajeel. Meant enough for him to stay. She missed him.

"Gajeel, where are you?"

**===][===**

"Go, go, go!" Lily roared. The Extalians broke the treeline and all rushed as fast as their weary limbs would allow. Happy held onto Charla tightly as they ran, refusing to let her fall behind. Magnolia was only a short distance away now. They could make it.

A terrifying screech cut the air, and Scissor Runner descended from the murky night sky like an angel of death. Not hesitating for a moment, Lily sprouted wings and charged into the air to meet it.

"God damn it! Cubelios!" Responding to her master's call, Cubelios bore Cobra into the sky as well. The fight was not long. Cobra and Lily were exhausted and the beast seemed to be tireless. Lily looked up dizzily from the mud. The dragon stood over him, seemingly taunting him to stand again. Lily was no threat. Only Cobra's magic seemed to affect the beast.

So Lily stood.

If he died and bought enough time for his people to escape, that would be enough for him.

"Cobra, run! You can make it too!" Cobra's eyes widened at the words. He was a dispossessed dark mage. He wasn't used to such selfless sacrifice. Lily was covered in his own blood. His whole body trembled with fatigue and pain, but an indomitable spirit bore him aloft. Cobra wasn't sure if dragons could smile, but as the head descended to devour, he swore that the beast was amused with itself.

"Hammer of the Iron Dragon!" A mighty blow slammed into the side of Scissor Runner's head and he staggered to the side. Lily looked up in abject surprise. He recognized the man before him. He'd seem him somewhere before.

"How lucky," Gajeel said with a big grin. "Now I can repay you for defending me during the feast. It's time to show this fucker what a First Generation Dragon Slayer can do!"

**===Author's Note===**

**This is the first chapter that wasn't written a week in advance. As such, it probably contains a lot of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. Also, the plot and dialogue here is a little shaky. I hope you'll forgive me for this, but I was deliberating the exact direction of the plot for a while. I think that I've got it pinned down now.**

**There's this weird issue with the world I've set up. The girls are considered Makarov's daughters because he adopted them, but Laxus is his grandchild. So, despite the age gap, Ivan is technically their adoptive brother.**

**A point I've not really covered, is why is Lily the only one fighting the dragon? Partially, it's because most of the warriors died during the initial attack. It's also the case that the Extalian's are a short people, averaging about 5'4" for a male. Lily is a monster amongst his people at about seven feet tall. Of course, this is just like the Exceeds. **

**===Replies to Reviews===**

**The Girl with No IQ: **Technically, Gajeel's name comes from the word Kajiru, meaning to bite or gnaw. So Gajiru is the correct spelling in hiragana. However, I stand by Gajeel as the 'best' Romanization. It's identical to Natsu Draneel/Dragniru.

**Shizuka23:** I'm sorry that the Gale isn't developing very fast. But they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder…

**Inez89: **Don't worry, I'm still writing! XD

**SakuraIchigoDark: **Dispose might have been an overly harsh choice of word.

**Fire girl 108: **Kyouka has a spell that can power people up, but it'll kill anyone not strong enough to bear it. So it seems that she cast it on Minerva, and I assume that she'll survive and get powered up.

**Ulcaasi: **I hope the last section confirmed your wishes. Also, Ivan.

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: **It's only chapter 11! The wedding will come in time…

**Luccian: **Shit is about to blow up, I assure you.

**KgX791:** Prince Tacks and Princess Aiko to the rescue!

**xNightDreamerx:** Thank you very much for the kind words. Well, there was a minor Gale moment, but it's building to a bigger payoff.


	12. Escalation

**The Strongest Princess**

**Chapter 12**

**Escalation**

Hundreds of horses snorted and pawed the earth, restless and ready to move. Erza led her steed to the front of the pack and raised her sword aloft.

"Ride! To Lamia Scale and glory!" A chorus of cheers rose from her men and they began to lead their steeds into an almighty gallop, kicking up a huge cloud of dust in their wake. Wendy was nervous, riding before Natsu. He wrapped a hand around her middle.

"Don't worry Little Dragon, I won't let you fall."

"It's not the ride that scares me…" Wendy trembled.

"Igneel taught me for this day. I believe in that." Wendy looked up at the words, remembering Grandine. Yes, their parents taught them this magic for a reason, and Wendy would trust in that, and trust in Natsu.

**===][===**

Levy had managed to get herself back to the Librariam, where the world was just quieter and easier. A huge amount of paperwork was on the table before her, and Totomaru sat next to her.

"So, I think that if we can increase the funding to the poorest schools, we can apply a sliding scale that means that they should fit the curve of education we're hoping to give the citizens."

"How much more funding?" Levy asked.

Totomaru sucked air through his teeth. "Um… I think it would have to be two percent… which would be in the region of three million gold."

"Fine," Levy said, surprising him. She caught his expression. "The coffers of the royal family are vast. What is the point in hoarding it? Spending it on the education of the young will have a long-term improvement for the whole country. I'll sign off on the expenditure. You've done good work here, Tots."

"You are too kind, my liege."

"My name begins with an L, but it is not liege."

"I dare not…"

"I accept that formality is important in some cases, but not here. If I'm calling you Tots, you can at least call me Levy in return." She smiled at him. "Thank you for all your hard work. It shows that I was right to trust in you. You're far more intelligent than you give yourself credit for."

"You said it yourself; I come from a line of educators," Totomaru replied bashfully. "It's only thanks to Gajeel and yourself for giving me a chance." At the mention of Gajeel's name, Levy's face fell. "Ah, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said…"

"No, it's okay… I'm just being naïve, that's all. Perhaps thinking that I could turn every criminal into a productive member of society was just the foolish dream of a foolish girl."

"I meant because you loved him."

"What!?" Levy screeched. About five armed guards ran forward to jab weapons at Totomaru before she waved them away. Kagura had really stepped up security since Ivan had come to visit. "What makes you think that I loved him?"

"It's obvious. You two loved each other. No one else could have turned Gajeel around like that."

"How was it obvious!?"

"Well, I've known Gajeel for many years. He doesn't treat anyone the way he treated you. And, with all due respect, you wear your heart on your sleeve. It's obvious to anyone that you were in love."

"It wasn't obvious to me!" Levy snapped, frustrated. Totomaru glanced fearfully over at the guards and Levy tried to calm herself. Stop it. He wasn't your love. Stop your foolish dreaming, foolish girl.

**===][===**

"Do you think Laxus will be okay?" Evergreen asked worriedly.

"Of course!" Bixlow bellowed. "Laxus is strong! Nothing can kill him!"

"We have to be realistic," Fried said sadly. "He's in a coma now because he can't be cured. Unless a miracle happens and we find some kind of genius with poison, I don't think he'll ever recover."

They were standing despondently in the main courtyard. Since Laxus' incapacitation, the Thunder Legion had no role. Their purpose was to defend their liege, but he wasn't around anymore. Much longer, and they would have to join the army or be dissolved into the general household guards. They visited Laxus every day, but there had been no change.

"I think that we should watch over Ivan," Evergreen suggested. "I don't trust him and it means that we can look after Laxus."

"That's a good idea," Fried agreed.

"Fried Justine!" They turned as Minerva marched across the courtyard, flanked by Sting and Rogue. "I have a warrant for your arrest. Come quietly, or we will subdue you."

"Arrest?" Bixlow shouted. "For what crime!? We've already given you all of the information about the poisoning as we could!"

Minerva smiled coldly. "This isn't about that, though I suspect a more 'thorough' interrogation will yield Fried as the murderer. No, this is about a charge of sexual deviancy. It has come to my attention that Fried is a sinful pervert and is to be arrested."

"What?" Fried asked numbly. Had Rufus betrayed him? His posture drooped. He was already depressed, beaten, but this was too much. He would go willingly. Bixlow and Evergreen stepped in front of him.

"You'd defend him?" Minerva asked curtly.

"Who cares about such stupid, outdated laws!?" Bixlow bellowed.

"Yes! Fried is Fried! He is our friend!" Evergreen declared.

"You guys…" Fried whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Very well. Take them all." Suddenly, Sting and Rogue were charging forward, light and dark energies playing around their bodies. Bixlow's dolls swarmed around him, ready to counter-attack. Golden dust surrounded Evergreen in a haze.

"STOP!" Fried shouted with all his might. "I'll go willingly!"

"Very wise, Fried the Dark," Minerva replied smugly.

"Fried! We are the Thunder Legion! Guards to the King! We can take these two idiots!" Evergreen protested. Fried didn't respond. Maybe they could, but they couldn't touch the monster behind the slayers. Neither physically nor politically. Opposing Minerva was death. He strode forward to allow himself to be taken away.

"Bixlow, go to the queen," Evergreen whispered to the tall man. "She's the only one who can save Fried."

**===][===**

"You summoned me, my queen?" Minerva asked, inflecting her tone to impart her opinion of Levy's rank. Asides from them, the only other person in the throne room was Kagura.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Kagura snapped. "Arrests of our civilians is my purview. You had no right to do what you did!"

"Dearest sister, of course I did. Fried was breaking the law. I told you of his deviancy last week. Since you didn't seem capable of doing what had to be done, I decided that I should go ahead and do it."

"Minerva," Levy chided. "The laws in this regard are old-fashioned and obsolete. Please let him go free."

"I refuse," Minerva stated harshly. "The laws are absolute and clear. Fried has admitted his guilt. He is a homosexual, and the penalty for such deviance is death. Nothing less will be satisfactory."

"I am your queen!" Levy said firmly, not raising her voice.

"You are nobodies' queen!" Minerva hissed. "You are a puppet on the throne, worth nothing. A thousand of you isn't worth one of Laxus or father, let alone your sisters! I abjectly refuse your order!"

"Disobeying the queen is treason!" Kagura snapped. "By your own convictions, I could have you hung for those words!"

"Kagura, please. I understand you, but that is not my way," Levy interjected. "I am not some petty tyrant who cannot accept those who would go against my words. Minerva, at least understand the politics of the situation. Fried is one of Laxus' guards, one of the highest regarded men in the kingdom. To execute him while Laxus lays ill – it would reflect terribly on us."

"With all of your pointless moralizing, I never suspected you to be a political weasel, Runt. Perhaps we are not so different after all," Minerva purred. "No, wait. If I was sitting where you are now, I would not be such a weakling wretch as to care about what the common man thought!"

"Minerva, I am queen to the people!" Levy replied hotly.

"The queen answers only to herself!" Minerva roared back.

"Is your heart so black to truly believe that!?" Levy cried. "It is the purpose of the queen to improve the quality of her citizen's lives!"

Minerva's normally cruel expression turned to pity. It shocked Levy to the core. Minerva actually pitied her for caring for others. She was so selfish that the idea of altruism made her think less of others. Kagura walked over and placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder.

"Let Fried go. I will not allow his execution."

"You would oppose the law, sister? Even the queen cannot change it so easily."

"The law is unjust. It should be changed. Let him go."

"And just who is going to make me?" Minerva asked smugly. "Are your hands clean enough to oppose me on this matter?"

"What did you say?" Kagura said in hushed tones, surprising evident on her face. Minerva leaned in to whisper.

"I wonder… how long would your pretty little maid last in the cells? She seems the delicate sort. Is that what attracts you? That you can be the 'big, strong man' in the relationship? I have no idea how you deviants think." Kagura's face paled. "Oppose me, and I promise that I'll have her killed. She'll be first on my list."

Kagura fled the throne room, speechless. Levy stared at Minerva, not having heard the conversation and unsure of how to proceed. A full minute passed with no one speaking.

"Yes, sister? Do you have further business?"

"Levy, do you believe that the country is stable?"

"What!? Well, no. We've lost two kings within weeks of each other. Our allies are assailed on all sides. The country is far from stable."

"And yet, do you believe that everything could change in the next instant? That I could click my fingers and the country would flip on its head?"

"Minerva, what are you asking?"

Smiling, Minerva extended her left hand, and clicked her fingers.

**===][===**

"You're hurt."

"Stop yer yakkin', I'm fine." Gajeel and Lily lay sprawled on the ground. Both were exhausted beyond reason and covered in a plethora of injuries. Nearby, Cobra stamped repeatedly on Scissor Runner's head, yelling obscenities at the corpse.

Two slayers versus one dragon and it had been a close call. Gajeel suspected that Cobra had more influence, slowing and distracting the beast with his poison magic, which enabled Gajeel to continually beat on its skull until bone finally caved in.

"What's his deal, anyway?" Gajeel asked, looking at Cobra. Lily shrugged, though Gajeel couldn't see the gesture.

"He never told us anything about himself."

"Well, unless I've missed my guess, that's the famous Poison Dragon Cobra. Now, I know, I'm a genius. But seriously, he's a notorious criminal and dark mage. Why is he helping us?" Cobra turned to regard Gajeel, having heard everything with his listening magic. He hopped off the skull and strode over to him.

"I want vengeance on the bastard who killed my allies," Cobra spat angrily. "A dark mage came to us with the power to control these dragons. He wanted to recruit the Oricion Seis, but when he found out that I was a dragon slayer, he decided that we had to be eliminated instead. I guess he was afraid that we'd join forces and defeat his beasts."

Well, that was certainly true. Together, they had been up to the task. Alone, Gajeel was sure that he'd have died to it.

"There's a mage with the power to control these dragons? Who the hell can do that?"

Cobra shook his head. "Not dragon controlling magic per se, but he uses his magic to manipulate them. You should know him, he came from your blasted city!"

Gajeel was surprised. "He came from Magnolia? Who?"

"On the bloodline to the throne, though now disgraced. His name is…"

**===][===**

Ivan Dreyar sat in a comfortably appointed guest room, studying the manacles that bound his hands. It was most troubling to be without his magic, but Minerva had promised that it would be restored soon. The first thing he would do is head down to the infirmary and plunge a dagger into his dear son's neck.

There was a sudden commotion outside of his door and he could hear to voices of his guards crying out in fear and pain. A moment later and the door opened as Master Jose Porlia of the Phantom Institute entered the room.

"Ivan-kun, you're looking a little tied up at the moment," Jose said amiably.

"It's been too long, Jose-chan. How on Earth did you manage to get into the castle?"

"Our dearest Minerva-chan. She just performed a long-range teleportation to get me here." Jose reached forward and easily broke the manacles. Ivan stood, rubbing his wrists before grabbing his cane. He looked at Jose and both men grinned with expectant joy. "It is time, Ivan-kun."

"Indeed. Let us be about our business. I left my army asleep outside before my magic was sealed." Ivan threw open a pair of doors that led to a balcony. Despite the sheer fall outside and his lack of magic, he still considered it naïve to leave him such an obvious escape route.

Jose raised a hand to the sky and a bolt of magic shot forth, forming an enormous Phantom symbol above Magnolia. It glowed in the dark night sky. What Kagura never knew was the list of Phantom guild members that she had was doctored by Minerva. The real list was twice as long. Now, hundreds upon hundreds of Phantoms engaged in open rebellion, looting and attacking at random in the city below.

Ivan raised his staff to utilise his illusionary magic. Unlike Jose, his army was only seven strong. But they dwarfed Jose's in might. One was attacking the Extalians. Three more had assailed Lamia Scale. Three more now awoke as illusions clouded their senses.

Atlas Flame, the dragon of hellfire.

Motherglare, the adamantine dragon.

Zirconis, the Jade dragon.

Enormous wings spreading, the three mighty drakes leapt into the night's sky. They pounced upon Magnolia's outer walls – walls that had stood solid for more than a century, and tore through them like paper.

Levy stood on the ramparts overlooking the city, eyes wild with fear. What had happened? She didn't understand what was going on, but she swallowed her feelings. Her people needed her to act swiftly. Minerva was still nearby – she needed her to gather her Sabres and get her dragon slayers to fight those –

Wham.

Levy staggered, falling to her knees as pain swamped her senses. What had struck her? She glanced over her shoulder as Minerva clamped a hand onto it.

"Minerva, what are you doing?"

"Today, little sister, everything becomes mine. I tried to do it nicely. Once Laxus was out of the way, it should have been me who became queen, as is only right."

"You poisoned Laxus?"

"Indeed. But now, because of you, you pathetic little worm, not only will he die, but so will Erza and Kagura, and many other innocent fools down there. The rest will be my subjects, cowed by my might." She bent down to stroke Levy's hair off of her cheek. "And you, little sister, will become my pet."

**===Author's Note===**

**Okay, I have to say this cuz it's bugging me. Every time I write 'poison' I write it as 'posion'. Why can't I spell this word correctly? Why do my typing fingers betray me? And why am I so fat? Wait… scratch the last one. *digs into tub of ice cream to dull the pain***

**===Replies to Reviews===**

**Shizuka23: **Yeah, I want to show Levy as a capable and strong person. You know, just don't ask her to throw a punch.

**Ulcaasi: **I'm... doing a good job? *cries pathetically*

**XNightDreamerx:** Well, Lily and Gajeel SHOULD be together…

**SakuraIchigoDark:** Your words show that you haven't quite guessed the plot yet… which I think is a first. You're normally five steps ahead of me… like a carpenter building stairs really quickly. Yeah, metaphors.

**KgX791: ** I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying the story.

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: **…

**Fire Girl 108: **I imagine that we'll see Ivan again. I mean, he's supposed to be master of this important dark guild. But he's done nothing. We still have Lumen Histoire to deal with.

**Wolfgurl1318: **Nope, Gajeel is gone forever. Because Ever wanted a glass of water, but Elfman was busy. Get it? Puns.

**TheGirlWithNoIQ: **'Who are going to make Levy pregnant if you aren't there?' That has to be the most wonderfully fangirlly question ever.

**Lilylove58: **I update this every Friday, so you know when to look forward to it.


End file.
